-Like The Sea-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Rin siempre había sido el tiburón, sometiéndolo todo a su paso, pero lo único que no había sometido era a aquellos ojos azules y a su dueño.
1. -Blue-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH]_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

**N.A: **_En serio, Free es tan... ;u; ¿Me explico? xDD Está plagado de Feels, feels everywhere. ;/; Y de yaoi, yaoi escondido por todas partes. (?) Y yo ya no sé ni a quien shippear. D: ¿MakotoxHaruka? ¿RinxHaruka? Puede que hago uno de Makoto&Haruka, pero por ahora voy con Rin. :DD _

* * *

Los ojos de Haru eran azules, como el océano, como el agua, y era fácil perderse en ellos. Eso fue lo que hechizó a Rin, por decirlo así.

Él amaba el agua, sentirse como un tiburón en el mar, demostrando su superioridad a los demás, que solo observaban fascinados como se movía. Pero Haru nunca le había mirado de esa manera, porque lo único que el pelinegro admiraba era el agua, la amaba con locura y vivía para ella, pero no la dominaba, como hacía Rin, la acariciaba, el oji-azul era más bien un delfín, saltando y deslizándose, sin importar las miradas, los tiempos, los premios… Con único objetivo el sentir aquel líquido sobre su cuerpo. Quizás en eso eran diferentes, pero no importaba, eso era lo divertido, si fuesen iguales no sería lo mismo, no tendrían esas competiciones que hacían felices tanto a Rin como a Haru, aunque este último prefiriese no decirlo.

Pero pronto Rin se dio cuenta que ya no solo estaba en el club de natación por su pasión, si no por otra cosa, por alguien, la alegría de ir hacía la piscina ya no era por nadar, por mucho que él tratara de convencerse a sí mismo, en el fondo sabía que lo que proporcionaba esa alegría era saber que vería a Haru, una vez más, que vería esos preciosos ojos azules que le hacían olvidarse de los demás, ¡Hasta de las competiciones y de los premios se olvidaba cuando sus miradas chocaban! Más de una vez el propio pelinegro le había preguntado si estaba bien o es que tenía algo en la cara, él se limitaba a quitarle importancia o decir que estaba mirando algo detrás de él. Y el pelinegro simplemente asistía, confiaba en el pelirrojo y no encontraba razón para que este le mintiera. Pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron complicando, no era fácil para Rin el evitar la mirada de Haru, y ya no sabía qué hacer, porque ahora el pelinegro ocupaba un lugar en su cabeza, que simplemente le impedía pensar en otra cosa, y eso era malo, claro que era malo, ¿Dónde quedaban sus sueños de llegar a ser nadador olímpico? Parecían haberse escondido. Y eso era algo que no podía soportar, toda su vida aspirando a algo que se había esfumado de su mente. Por eso lo decidió, se alejaría de Haru, no quería hacerlo realmente, pero estaba en juego su sueño, y podría volver cuando sus estudios terminasen, volver para demostrarle al pelinegro cuanto había mejorado año a año. No parecía un mal plan, volvería en año nuevo y así podría verlos a todos de nuevo.

Pero cuando se lo dijo a los demás, no fue como se esperaba.

-Me voy a una escuela de natación.

Rin se esperaba que le felicitaran, o incluso algún atisbo de envidia, pero no, nada de eso sucedió, Makoto le pidió explicaciones y Haru… Por primera vez Haru mostró algo más que esa frialdad suya o la típica molestia con Makoto… Parecía… ¿Triste? ¿Herido? ¿Traicionado? No quiso averiguarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de irse. Por eso no le preguntó nada a Haru, simplemente se limitó a animarle para que nadase con él, cosa que consiguieron, y después se fue, dejando atrás amigos y recuerdos, pero, sobre todo, dejando atrás aquella mirando azul que tanto le turbaba.

Pero nunca se puede escapar de las cosas eternamente, por eso, cuando cumplió los 17 años, y se encontró en su antiguo club de natación con aquella mirada, supo que nunca más sería capaz de sacársela de la cabeza, esos ojos no tenían secretos para él, en su niñez los había observado meticulosamente, buscando una explicación a esa atracción que sentía por ellos.

Pero no había explicación lógica.

Nunca la hubo.

Pero él se negaba a admitir que era así.

Quizás por eso le reto allí mismo, para demostrarle que ahora él era el mejor, que ya no le necesitaba, que ya lo había superado, que era más rápido, más fuerte.

Pero al final su competición no pudo ser allí, si no que fue días más tarde en su propio instituto, era de noche, y aún así, esos ojos azules parecían brillar, cuando Haru le retó, se limitó a sonreír, por fin podría demostrar que tanto había mejorada tras lo que le había pasado aquella vez en año nuevo. Mentiría si dijera que fue sencillo ganarle a ese pelinegro, era cierto que sus patadas eran más fuertes, pero el ojiazul no se quedaba atrás, por eso cuando llegó primero lo sintió como una victoria en un campeonato. Pero para Haru no fue así, él parecía estar contento aún cuando había perdido. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres feliz? ¿Y por qué yo no puedo serlo? _No pudo contener su ira, y le agarro de las lentes para gritarle, fue un solo roce con el cuerpo de Haru, pero algo dentro del pelirrojo se encendió, algo que no había sentido desde que se había ido cuando era pequeño, algo que no sentía desde que no había tocado a Haru, de pequeño lo abrazaba constantemente, por eso no se daba cuenta, de lo adicto que era a esa piel.

Pero ahora ya no era un niño pequeño y se dio cuenta, por eso se apartó, jurándose que algún día sometería a esos ojos azules, le haría quedar debajo de él, gritar su nombre, por que los tiburones son los reyes del mar, y un delfín podía seducirlos, pero nunca someterlos. Pero en ese momento entró un profesor, ¿Habían hecho demasiado alboroto? No tuvo tiempo de responderse porque el profesor fue directo a por él, mientras los otros se disculpaban y llevaban al pelinegro a la fuerza, puesto que él quería quedarse en el agua sin importar qué.

Y viendo como Haru se iba, lo tuvo claro, le había ganado en el agua, en su terreno, ahora le ganaría en la tierra, le mordería para marcarlo como suyo, para darle a entender que le había ganado en todos los sentidos, pero se tomaría su tiempo. Lo planearía todo bien. Porque sabía que ahora que esos 3 estaban juntos no tardarían en hacer un club de natación o algo del estilo, y esa sería su oportunidad.


	2. -Sharp-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH]_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

**N.A: **_Me estaba muriendo esperando el tercer capítulo de Free! xD Y ahora muero por ver el cuarto. ;w; En fin, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, la verdad es que estoy esperando que a que salgan los capis para ir guiándome un poco, es que no quiero arriesgarme a poner algo muy raro. (?) _

* * *

Cuando recibió aquella llamada de Makoto, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Obviamente se uniría al club de natación de su Instituto, no necesitaba que un castaño con complejo de padre de Haru se lo dijera. Eso sí, no nadaría con ellos, competiría con ellos. Les haría perder, porque si había conseguido vencer a Haru, el resto era pan comido.

Por eso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, es decir, a la mañana siguiente, se fue a apuntarse al club de su instituto, la verdad no le fue nada complicado, aunque lo que le molestaba ligeramente era el tener que correr antes de salir e nadar, era un jodido fastidio, le gustaba el agua, no sudar como un cerdo corriendo con una panda de, en su mayoría, incompetentes niños de primer año que pesaban que nadar era como andar y que se tiraban al agua como si fuesen profesionales, causándose en su mayoría golpes que les hacían tener que ir a la enfermería. Ya iban por lo menos 6 que había acabado siendo atendidos por el enfermero por culpa de su ego. Rin en cambio se limitaba a hacer las prácticas diarias, dejando sorprendido a más de un miembro del club, que no creían posible que alguien que no se había apuntado al club desde el primer año dominara el agua de esa manera. Pero pronto las practicas acabaron cansándolo, por favor, no hacían nada, la mayoría de veces los de segundo año solo iban allí para ver el patetismo de los de primero, puesto que no podían nadar por la cantidad de tiempo que invertían los más adultos en intentar ayudar a los más jóvenes a mejorar su técnica.

Pero acabó echando de menos la paz que le proporcionaba las prácticas, cuando en uno de esos maratones-express que el presidente del club les obligaba a hacer, se les anunció la practica conjunta con el club de natación al que pertenecía Haru y el resto, en un principio hasta le pareció una buena idea, podría ver al pelinegro, que era lo importante, pero pronto todos los contras de ese encuentro se le echaron encima, para empezar, no podría mirar a Haru todo el tiempo, habría mucha más gente allí que se daría cuenta y los rumores no pararían, y eso era molesto, por otra parte, también vendrían Nagisa y Makoto, el primero parecía querer ser amigo suyo cosa que a él no le interesaba, y punto, y el castaño… Ese tío tenía en serio un complejo total y absoluto de querer ser el padre de Haru, y seguramente impediría que Haru y Rin se viesen las caras en otra de sus acostumbradas competiciones alegando que estaban en una práctica o algo parecido. En resumen, que las practicas compartidas no le servirían de nada excepto para tener que volver a ver esos ojos azules que le obligarían a estar pensando en el pelinegro durante todo el día. En ese momento maldijo a su hermana de mil y una maneras posibles, sabía que era su culpa que ahora tuviese que verse con Haru, la había visto hablando con el capitán de su equipo y ella misma le había mandando un mensaje diciéndole que se había convertido en la mánager del club de Iwatobi, ¿En qué diablos pensaba esa chica? No hacía más que crearle problemas.

Pero sabía que nada de lo que él dijera cambiaría la situación, así que al final llegó el día previsto y el Iwatobi vino a su instituto a hacer las practicas, la verdad se sorprendió al ver a un chico con el cabello azul que acompañaba a los demás, supuso que sería el cuarto miembro que el club necesitaba para poder competir y hacer las practicas, así que no le dio importancia. Por suerte, las practicas conjuntas esta vez serían para los de primer año, así que él no estaba obligado a estar allí, y en principio no tenía planeado estar, pero la curiosidad pudo con él y acabo ignorando a su hermana y a Nagisa que por lo visto seguía creyendo que realmente quería nadar con ello, para subir al estrado, donde estaba seguro que vería toda la piscina.

El primero en saltar fue Makoto, no lo iba a negar, ese chico nadaba bien, el segundo Nagisa, parecía haber mejorado con los años su estilo de nado, y después… Ese chico del pelo azul que no conocía y que antes se había puesto como una furia con los otros por algo que no pudo llegar a escuchar. Se esperaba que nadara más o menos como el resto, o quizás un poco peor, pero sin duda le sorprendió, parecía tener todo controlado, pero de repente… Cayó al agua de una manera bastante escandalosa, tal como lo hacían aquellos de primer año que acabaron en la enfermería, y todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluido Haru, que al ver que Rei no subía a la superficie se tiró sin dudar al agua, haciendo que Rin se preguntara que pasaría si él se tirara y no subiera, ¿También iría el pelinegro a salvarlo? Automáticamente se reprimió por esos pensamientos, si alguien tenía que ser salvado, desde luego no sería él, mucho mejor que fuese Haru el que tuviese que ser salvado, así le debería algo, y, tenía miles de cosas en mente que el ojiazul podría hacer para devolverle el favor.

-¡Ah! Haru va a nadar.

La voz de Makoto le sacó de sus poco inocentes pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver a Haru colocarse en su posición, justo en ese momento el ojiazul le miró, fue un segundo, sus miradas chocaron, y él se perdió en el océano de los ojos del pelinegro, pero este rompió el contacto visual al oír al capitán.

-¡Fuera!

El salto de Haru fue perfecto, todos lo notaron, Makoto sonrío alegrándose por el pelinegro, Rei lo miró maravillado, como quien acaba de ver el mismo paraíso, pensando en cómo había podido haber saltando de esa manera sin ningún tipo de fórmula…. Y Nagisa, bueno, Nagisa se dedicaba a observar la precisión del vice-presidente de su club mientras le recordaba a Rei que él ya había dicho que Haru-chan nadaba de una manera muy hermosa. En cambio Rin lo observaba sin pensar nada, solo maravillándose ante esa manera de acariciar el agua y porque no decirlo, también se fijo en el cuerpo de Haru, que era bastante hermoso y bien formado, entonces bajo la mirada hacia donde estaban los demás miembros del club, encontrándose con Rei mirando a Haru, mirándolo más de lo que debía, según Rin. Haru era hermoso, sí, claro, pero él era el único con derecho a perderse en sus ojos azules y a observarlo cuanto quisiera, le entraron ganas de ir junto a ese chico a bajarle esas confianzas. Pero justo en ese instante el pelinegro salió del agua, volviendo a dirigir esa mirada codificada a Rin, que en lugar de entender lo que quería decirle se perdió de nuevo en aquel azul.

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?_

En ese instante Haru sonrío de una manera casi imperceptible para los demás, pero que Rin vió y entendió como un desafío. Estaba claro que el pelinegro volvía a retarle como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños. Pero esta vez el tiburón no perdería. Y el delfín acabaría siendo suyo.


	3. -Mine-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH]_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

**N.A:** _Rinx Haruka es cannon para mi. "Tú nadas para mi." ¿En serio? xDD Amé esa parte. 3_

* * *

-Haru, finalmente llegó el día, ¿no?

Eso fue lo que el pelinegro escuchó decir a Makoto, sabía perfectamente que se refería a que por fin la temperatura había subido lo suficiente como para nadar sin resfriarse, cosa que le había pasado la última al tirarse al agua cuando hacía aún muchísimo frío. Y aunque a él le parecía una tontería, el castaño no parecía estar de acuerdo con que Haruka nadara a pesar del frío, por eso le había sujetado mil y una veces para evitar que se tirara al agua, pero, hoy por fin dejaría de sujetarlo, y eso hacía feliz al peli-negro, aunque no lo mostrará, no hacía falta que lo mostrase abiertamente realmente, Makoto le leía con mucha facilidad, y sabía que el castaño estaba al tanto de cuan feliz le hacía el poder nadar. Por eso, cuando llegaron al club, y aunque el pelinegro quería escuchar el discurso de Gou, fue incapaz, necesitaba el agua, necesitaba sentirla, así que se quitó la ropa y salió disparado a más o menos la mitad de la charla de la mánager de su club. Aunque la oía gritar decidió ignorarla, lo que necesitaba ahora era sentir ese líquido, no los gritos de una chica, pero justo cuando llegó a la otra parte de la piscina y se levanto para quitarse las lentes y el gorro, lo oyó.

-Este programa está muy completo, ¿Lo hiciste tú sola, Gou?

-Ah, deja de llamarme Gou… Déjalo, ya da igual. Lo encontré en casa mientras limpiaba, es el antiguo programa que usaba mi hermano.

No lo demostró, por supuesto que no, pero toda su atención se centró de repente en ese programo del que había pasado olímpicamente hacía unos segundos, se levantó mientras los demás se lanzaban a la piscina y Rei se ponía a estirar como si eso fuese una clase de gimnasia, y fue a por el papel, lo analizó cuidadosamente, había muchos ejercicios, sin duda, si Rin había hecho todo eso, debía admitir que era normal que le hubiese ganado, debía de estar en mucho mejor forma que él.

-¿Tanto le interesa? –La voz de la hermana de Rin le sacó de "inspección" al ponerse a mirar ella también el papel.- El antiguo programa de mi hermano.

-Para nada. –Mintió, no es como si fuera difícil esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo llevaba haciendo casi toda su vida.- Solo porque esté aquí escrito no significa que lo haya hecho todo.

Y se tiró al agua, buscando que esta limpiara los pensamientos que ahora le rondaban la cabeza, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, desde que se encontraron de pequeños, Rin captó toda su atención, por eso le dolió tanto el hacerle llorar, por eso pensó que no tenía derecho a nadar nunca más, porque había hecho daño a lo único que amaba más que el agua, a algo que era demasiado preciado, por eso se desprendió de todo aquello que apreciaba, de sus sueños, esperanzas, deseos… Pensando que quizás así podría aliviar un poco su culpa. Pero ni siquiera el agua podía limpiarle de la mente a ese chico, se le había quedado grabado desde el momento en el que le vio. Acabó por de salir otra vez del agua después de ver a Rei volver a hacer el ridículo al tratar de hacer un buen salto.

-Haruka-senpai… ¿Por qué nadas? –Preguntó Gou, al ver al pelinegro delante suya.

-No hay una razón para ello…

-Mi hermano nada porque su sueño es ser nadador olímpico. –Aclaró la chica, aún sabiendo que el pelinegro lo sabía de sobra.

-Eso no es asunto mío. –Respondió Haru.- Además es solo un… sueño.

-Es cierto, pero creo que… Si está con ustedes podrá acercarse a ese sueño, aunque sea solo un poco. Como cuando compitieron en ese relevo…

Fue entonces cuando Haru bajo la mirada… ¿Si estaba con ellos? Él no querñia estar con ellos, el quería vencerlos, humillarlos, eso era lo que Rin buscaba, no tenía sentido pensar que podría acercarse a su sueño estando a su lado. Nunca lo tubo. Por eso Rin se fue aquel día, por eso le abandono, por eso no le pregunto a él que le pasaba, porque todos, incluso el, aunque nadase bien, eran un estorbo para el sueño del pelirrojo.

Se había pasado la tarde practicando con Nitori, la verdad es que como tenía tiempo en las verdaderas practicas por culpa de los de primer año, tenía que hacerlo de esa manera y usar a Nitori de cronómetro. Tras unas cuantas vueltas a la piscina termino lo suficientemente cansado como para casi ni poder moverse, por lo que fue a su habitación, y como no, Nitori, a quién él consideraba como una pegatina, ya que siempre estaba detrás de él, le acompañó.

-Eres increíble, Matsuoka-sempai.

-Deberías dejar de decir que soy increíble y practicar tu técnica.

-Oh, eso… Es inútil, no avanzo, es realmente cuestión de talento. Como Nanase-sempai, cuando lo vi también pensé que tenía un talento enorme…

-¿Eso crees? –Dijo Rin con una mirada un tanto aterradora, primero porque se había atrevido a fijarse en Haru y segundo porque tenía la moral de andar por ahí diciendo que no servía para nadar y aún así estaba en un grupo de natación, cosa, que al parecer del pelirrojo, le hacía patético. – Se veía a la legua que no tenían sus cuerpos tonificados, apenas acaban de formar un club, ese no es su máximo potencial.

Viendo que el otro no tenía intenciones de contestar, se fue a correr un poco, quería despejarse, ¿Por qué ese niñato tenía que nombrar a Haru? ¿No podía nombrar a Nagisa, por ejemplo? No, tenía que nombrar al pelinegro para que Rin tuviese que lidiar con tenerlo en su cabeza todo el día, y, probablemente hasta en sus sueños, aunque no era la primera vez que el joven con mirada azul se presentaba en sus sueños. Joder, ¿Tenía que oponerse a pensar en ESO ahora? Se reprimió para evitar tener un problema aún más grande, si tenía que pensar en el ojiazul, lo haría de manera objetiva, pensando en la competición, pero pensando de esa manera solo se acordaba de su "victoria" a Haru, en un principio le había parecido genial, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Haru había perdido porque no había practicado, se le notaba, y eso le fastidiaba. _Después de todo no he podido ganarte… Pero lo haré, la próxima vez que nos veamos… Te haré entender._

Y tan solo un día más tarde, el pelirrojo tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir lo que iba a decirle a Haru. Había ido con su club de natación a comprar nueva equipación, en realidad no le interesaba demasiado, pero era obligatorio ir y de todos maneras aprovecharía para comprase algún nuevo bañador, salió del vestuario para llamar a Nitori, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el pequeño chico se encontró con Haru en el vestidor de al lado, y por supuesto, en bañador. Sus ojos se fueron directos al cuerpo del pelinegro, que parecía también estar sorprendido de la presencia de Rin en el lugar, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que estaba mirando más de lo normal y giró la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Haru, viendo a los compañeros de este con el peliazul que había mirada "mucho" al ojiazul en la práctica conjunta, decidió que ese era un buen momento para hablar con el pelinegro y de paso apartarle del cuatrojos acosador.

-Acompáñame un momento, Haru.

Lo llevó hacía las afueras de la tienda, no quería que nadie los viera, y aún más importante, que nadie les interrumpiera.

-¿Qué has hecho durante estos 3 años, Haru? Tú eres mejor que lo que me has mostrado.

-No soy mejor que alguien que ha regresado de Australia.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –Pregunto irritado Rin, sabía de sobra que Haru podía ser mejor que él, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

- No, tú ganaste la competición del otro día. –Aclaró Haru.

-Es normal ganarte en tu estado.

-Una victoria es una victoria. Tú me ganaste. ¿No es suficiente con eso? –Insistió el pelinegro, ¿No era acaso ganarle lo qué buscaba Rin? Entonces… ¿Por qué complicaba tanto las cosas? ¿No bastaba el haber perdido ante él para que le perdonara?

-¡No lo es! ¡Compite de nuevo conmigo, esta vez que sea de verdad! Sí no lo haces… -El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, captando, como siempre hacía, la atención total del ojiazul.- No podré avanzar. –Admitió, no era algo agradable de decir pero era la verdad.-

-Eres un fastidio. Yo solo nado al estilo libre –Dijo Haru, dispuesto a irse, no quería verle más, no hacía más que recordarse a sí mismo que le había hecho llorar, y aún así el chico de ojos rojos se negaba a creer que lo que el pelinegro había considerado una derrota fuese una victoria para él.- Yo no nado para ti. –Finalizó el pelinegro, durante años había nadado para el pelirrojo, pero ya no más, no quería tener que dejar el agua de nuevo por él.-

Rin no se quedo quieto, no, Haru no podía escapar de él, eso lo tenía claro, lo agarró del hombro, y le empujó contra la valla.

-No, tú nadas para mí. –Le dijo mirándolo directamente hacía los ojos, haciendo que el ojiazul le mirara a él también, pero este acabó bajando la mirada y retirando el brazo del pelirrojo.

-Sí es así… Prométeme que no dejarás la natación aunque pierdas, ni llorarás.

-¡Já! Ya no soy ese niño que conocías, Haru, te mostraré la diferencia entre tú y yo… Ahora mismo.

En realidad el pelirrojo no tenía pensada hacer nada más que no fuese hablar con Haru, pero su irritación había ido en aumento, y él había aguantado, así que ahora le mostraría al pelinegro la diferencia de fuerza que había entre ellos, y además podría liberar toda su irritación, así que de nuevo empujó al pelinegro contra la valla, pero esta vez no para hablar, si no para quitarle el aire. Aprovecho la obvia confusión del pelinegro para besarlo, y morderle el labio inferior, marcándolo como suyo, después de todo, era algo que siempre quiso hacer.

Haru no tardó demasiado en apartar al pelirrojo de un empujón, tapándose el labio con la mano y observando que algunas gotas de sangres se deslizaban por la boca, y aunque quiso disimularlo, un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara casi siempre impasible, causando una pequeña risa en Rin.

-¿Ves? Si te hubieses entrenado, podrías haberme parado, y no te habría marcado. Nos vemos en el torneo, Haru, no me decepciones, allí será nuestra competición.

La confusión del pelinegro se hizo obvia, y más aún la vergüenza cuando se giró para volver con los demás y vio la cabellera de la hermana de Rin cerca del lugar donde ambos habían estado antes, supuso que lo habría visto... Y realmente rezó porque no se lo hubiese dicho a los demás, él amaba el agua, y eso era lo que los demás veían, no necesitaba que además de eso pensarán que amaba a Rin, porque eso era un secreto, que solo él sabía. _No podía haberlo hecho en otro lugar, no... Y aún por encima, en este momento... Yo realmente Quería quitármelo de la cabeza..._

Ese mismo día, el pelinegro entendió lo que había hecho Rin, fue en el momento en el que Rei habló con él…

-Quisiera ser libre como tú, sempai…

-Yo no soy libre.

-¿No lo eres?

-No.

-Por cierto, tú labio…

-No es asunto tuyo.

Entendió que Rin quiso marcarlo como suyo, pero entonces se preguntó porque, él ya era de Rin, desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas, Haru supo que no era libre, porque había quedado atado al pelirrojo, de manera que, incluso estando separados, el pelinegro sentía una cadena a su cuello que le impedía ser libre.


	4. -Fire-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH]_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

**N.A:** _Creí que no me iba a dar tiempo a subir este cap, puede que no narré con tanto detalle como otros, pero si lo hacía, serían lo equivalente a 5 capítulos. xD_

* * *

-¿Campamento Infernal en una isla desierta? –Preguntó Makoto.

-¿Infierno? –Cuestionó el peliazul, mientras elevaba las lentes rojas sutilmente.

-¿Isla desierta? –Dijo finalmente Haru.

-¡Que divertido! –Finalizó el pequeño rubio, que parecía más que emocionado con la idea, a diferencia de los demás, que simplemente mostraban su curiosidad sin un ápice de emoción, al menos en el caso del pelinegro y de Rei.

-¡Sí! Esto es de cuando aún existía en antiguo club de natación en Iwatobi… Veréis, se trata sobre un programa de entrenamiento… -Prosiguió Gou, mostrando el antiguo papel con orgullo, pero Haru dejó de prestarle atención, ya que avanzó hacía la piscina, sin llegar a sumergirse, se quedó observando su reflejo, dio las gracias de que la marca que Rin le había hecho ya no se notara apenas, y también agradeció que su mánager no le hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta, estaba seguro de haberla visto allí cuando pasó lo que pasó, y estaba convencido de que los vio, aunque, por una vez, deseó equivocarse.

-… ¡Nos preparará para el _campeonato provincial_! –Terminó con convicción la hermana del rival del pelinegro.

-Que flojera… -Añadió Haru, sabía que normalmente se habría quedado callado, pero había notado la mirada implacable de los demás miembros de su club cuando se había escabullido hacía la piscina, sabía, no, notaba que todos sospechaban de su comportamiento, hasta el despistado Nagisa habría notado que Haru estaba más callado y pensando en otras cosas más de lo que normalmente hacía, así que se limitó a decir eso para que los demás pensaran que esa actitud suya solo era causada porque estaba cansado y hasta nadar le daba flojera, cosa que obviamente era _imposible_.

-¡No deberías estar diciendo eso! ¡Mira este programa de entrenamiento! –Una leve y casi imperceptible risa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro mientras los demás miraban el programa que Gou les enseñaba, parece que había funcionaba, nadie pensaría que estaba raro, solo cansado. Siguió en esa posición, sumergiendo su mano en el agua, desde siempre ese líquido le había calmado, pero ahora había llegado a un punto en el que sabía que ni siquiera sumergirse en el fondo de una piscina con los ojos cerrados serviría de nada. Aún en esa especie de trance en el que se encontraba, alcanzó a oír las palabras de la energética Gou.

-¡Sí, el mar! –La observó un poco, de verdad parecía emocionada, tanto ella como Nagisa, pero había alguien que, a pesar de su habitual sonrisa, no parecía contento, Makoto, con el paso del tiempo había sabido apreciar las falsas sonrisas de su mejor amigo, no podía leerlo, como hacía el de ojos esmeraldas con él, pero si podía entenderlo, y sabía que en ese momento no estaba del todo cómodo, lo entendía, después de todo, el mar no era un lugar de buenos recuerdos para él. Y aún así, el de ojos azules sabía que Makoto, como siempre, con el objetivo de complacerlos, aceptaría ir a ese campamento, no lo entendía, siempre anteponiendo la felicidad de los demás a la suya propia… ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan diferente? Makoto era tan amable, y, por ejemplo, Rin era todo lo contrario… Uno estaba todos los días y a todos horas para ayudarlo, y el otro solo pensaba en como humillarlo, y aún así sus ojos siempre se habían posado sobre el pelirrojo, le hacía sentirse masoquista. Como un delfín que busca a un tiburón aún sabiendo que le hará daño, pero siempre había sido así, no había manera de cambiarlo ahora. Aún continuaba pensando cuando la mano de Makoto lo alzó, parecía que iban a ir a algún sitio y ni cuenta se había dado, y por la mirada que le dio el de ojos esmeraldas, supo que lo de la flojera no había conseguido engañarlo.

Poco después se encontró en la oficina de su centro escolar, dónde su consejera y profesora, les aseguró que el club no tenía fondos suficientes, algo que era bastante previsible, parecía que sus club tenía problemas para todo… Por un momento, el pelinegro se tranquilizó, sabía bien que por mucho que Makoto disimulará, el mar no era un buen lugar para él, por eso, la idea de que se quedaran en tierra, le parecía bien, después de todo, el castaño era su mejor amigo y quería que estuviese bien. Pero parecía que el que realmente era masoquista no era Haru, si no el propio Makoto, que mientras avanzaban juntos hablando y el de ojos esmeralda le daba un helado al pelinegro, oyó la frustración de su compañero rubio por no poder ir a la isla desierta que no era desierta, decidió sacrificarse de nuevo, asegurando que encontraría la manera de ir a esa isla sin que les costará dinero, o, por lo menos no demasiado, ya que ninguno parecía tener una gran cuenta bancaría que pudiese pagar el viaje al completo.

_-¿Qué tanto le cuesta a Makoto pensar en sí mismo por una vez?_-Pensó el ojiazul dirigiendo su mirada al castaño, se preguntaba porque no podía adivinar sus sentimientos y miedos como el de ojos esmeraldas hacía con él, quizás así podría ayudarle, pero era imposible, _siempre_ había sido imposible.

Así que se limitó a seguirle, fueron hasta la casa de su presidente, donde este cogió un paquete que parecía tener todo lo necesario para ir a un campamento en familia, y lo llevaron a casa de Haru, aunque el pelinegro no estaba demasiado contento con la idea de que su casa fuese utilizada como depósito, y aún así, seguía faltando el transporte, pero como de costumbre, Makoto encontró la solución, su antiguo entrenador se acabó ofreciendo para llevarlos, cosa que alegro más que a nadie a Nagisa y Gou, que le ofrecieron a Sasabe una de las muchas figuras que tenían de la mascota del club, pero en la rechazó en ambas ocasiones.

Y por fin, una vez que todo estuvo solucionado, fueron a despedirse de sus compañeros, que volvían a su casa, hasta que todos se fueron y Makoto y Haru también decidieron que era hora de irse, el pelinegro oía al castaño, pero no lo entendía. Y quería entenderlo, por una vez, quería que Makoto dejase esa sonrisa falsa y le contara la verdad.

-¿Realmente te parece bien?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Haru?

-El mar.

Por un momento la sonrisa del castaño desapareció, revelando su rostro preocupado y sus ojos abiertos, como si se sorprendiera de que Haru le prestará atención, no, más bien de que ese chico tan pasota se hubiese dado cuenta de que no estaba cómodo con la idea del mar, pero duró poco, la sonrisa falsa de Makoto volvió a su lugar, aún sabiendo que no podía engañar al pelinegro con eso.

-Oh, eso, está bien, no pasa nada. Es cosa del pasado. –Aclaró, aún sabiendo que eso no era totalmente cierto, notando como su amigo daba un suspiro de resignación.- Más importante… ¿Estás bien tú? No me dirás que la marca en el labio te la hiciste cocinando… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió, Haru?

-Nada que no pueda controlar, Makoto. Estoy bien, no tiene importancia. –Dijo el de ojos azules, no se esperaba que el castaño le preguntase eso, pero por suerte siempre había sido bueno evitando, y si el castaño no le decía la verdad, él tampoco tenía porque hacerlo, así que aceleró el paso, con la mirada del castaño sobre él, engañarlo era imposible, pero decirle la verdad no era obligatorio.

Al día siguiente fue Haru quien sorprendió a Makoto al esperarlo, al castaño le pareció un lindo detalle, era muy raro que Haruka se despertara temprano, pero más raro era que esperase a alguien que no fuera el agua, así que le dedicó una de sus ambles sonrisa y ambos fueron camino al puerto, la voz del energético Nagisa se escuchó apenas sus pies alcanzaron el lugar, indicándoles por dónde ir, parecían estar todos menos su profesora, que llegó unos minutos después con su coche a toda velocidad y tras el regalo que dio a Sasabe, quien parecía conocerla, todos emprendieron el rumbo hacia la isla no-desierta.

No iba a negarlo, el lugar era muy hermoso, y todos parecían estar bien, bueno, no todos, Rei parecía estar algo mareado y finalmente se escapó al baño, mientras los demás cogían las cosas y las depositaban en el que seguro iba a ser su lugar de campamento, aunque poco después el peliazul de lentes regresó diciéndoles a todos que fueran a ver lo que había descubierto, Nagisa se había imaginado que podía ser una tribu, Gou que sería una barbacoa, Makoto pensaba en un lago, y Haru… Temía que fuese un tiburón, de pelo rojizo y dientes afilados, y, para su desgracia, era ese tiburón lo que el de lentes había descubierto.

-¿Qué hace el club e natación de Samezuka aquí?

-¿Otra vez les informó Gou-Chan? –Se quejó Nagisa.

-¡No, no! Esta vez no fui yo… No creí tener que decir nada, mi hermano no me hace mucho caso… Además… -En la mente de la chica aparecieron las imágenes de lo que había visto cuando habían ido a comprar los trajes de baño, nunca se imaginó que su hermano tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos por Haru… Y aún así, se imaginaba que podía ser que Haruka sintiese lo mismo, sentía de alguna manera, que ese chico de pelo negro y ojos azules como el océano era la única salvación de su hermano.-

-¿Además? –Nagisa la sacó de su trance.

-Oh, nada, nada… -Aseguró la chica, no creía conveniente que los demás supiesen lo que había pasado.

-¡Entonces esto es una coincidencia! Deberías aprovechar para ir a saludarlos y-

- No. –Cortó el pelinegro de repente, nadie se habría esperado aquello, Haru siempre estaba callado, y desde que Nagisa había llegado a su instituto parecía aceptar casi todo lo que decían.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué, Haru-chan?

- Porque yo y Rin prometimos vernos en el torneo provincial. –Aclaró el pelinegro, no era que le molestará verlo antes del torneo provincial, era lo contrarío, quería verlo, y ese era el problema, volvía a sentirse como cuando aún era un niño, anhelando volver a ver aquellos ojos que parecían fuego, que le quemaban por dentro, y a pesar de que se había prometido pensar única y exclusivamente en el agua, era imposible, Rin ocupaba todo su ser, porque, después de todo, Haruka Nanase era de Rin Matsuoka.

-¿Cuándo quedamos en eso? –Preguntó de nuevo el rubio, mientras Makoto, que se sorprendió por un momento, dibujo de nuevo una de sus sonrisas, porque cualquier tonto sabría que aquella promesa tenía mucho que ver con la pequeña marca que había aparecido en los labios de Haruka y que ahora apenas se notaba, y entendía que su mejor amigo quisiera ocultárselo, pero era algo tan obvio, desde pequeños todos lo supieron, cuando un tiburón atrapa a una presa, es imposible que esta pueda volver a nadar a mar abierto.

* * *

Se giró bruscamente, supuso que ya estaba paranoico, ¿A qué punto había llegado? Le había parecido oler a Haru, oler, ¿Cómo podía oler si estaba dentro de una piscina cubierta? Pero el olor a la maldita caballa, lo había sentido, y ese olor era sinónimo de Haru, odiaba cuanto amaba ese maldito chico esos peces, lo peor era es que acababa por sentirse celoso de unos peces, estaba llegando a su límite, quería ver al de ojos azules, pero sabía que eso le haría daño, pero era culpa suya, después de todo, había sido él quién le había besado, y por su culpa ahora no dejaba de pensar en el chico, pero tampoco era como si el otro se hubiese resistido o algo, eso le había agradado, además le había marcado como suyo, no quería que nadie le tocase, eso incluía al chico de lentes, a Nagisa, y, por supuesto, a Makoto, en un principio le había parecido que tenía complejo de padre, pero bien podía ser algo más, y no iba a permitir que le quitasen a Haru. Debido a su reacción, las preguntas de Nitori no se hicieron esperar, no es que le molestara la presencia del pequeño chico, después de todo no había nada malo en tener algún amigo, pero es que no le dejaba en paz, hasta cuando decidió irse de la piscina, pues ya había entrenado lo suficiente, para irse a comprar algo, el chico le siguió, tendría que hablar con él, el único con derecho a estar con él todo el día era Haruka, y que el pelinegro no estuviese no significaba que necesitara la compañía de otro las 24h. del día. Por suerte, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para quitarse a ese niño de encima cuando se encontró con su hermana a la salida de la tienda, tenía mucho que hablar con ella, pero Nitori no tenía porque enterarse, así que lo mando a la residencia.

Fueron juntos hasta un parque cercano y se sentaron.

-¡Te digo que no fue así! –Se quejó su hermana.

-¿Qué no fue así lo qué? ¿No están contigo Haru y los demás? –Su hermana notó que siempre usaba el nombre de Haru, pero nunca el de los demás, era como si solo se interesara por Haru, aún así decidió no decir nada.

-Claro, porque estamos en un campamento aquí.

-¿Campamento? Nosotros estamos usando la piscina. ¿Dónde nadan?

-En el mar.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa durante un momento, el mar…

-¿Y Makoto está bien? –Observó la cara de sorpresa de su hermana y supo que ella no sabía nada, quizás fuera mejor así.- Da igual. –Finalizó, y su hermana sonrío un poco.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que veo que los tienes en cuenta.

-Yo no les tengo en cuenta. –Negó él, en parte era cierto, le preocupaba Makoto, sí, pero era por una razón en especial, si al castaño le pasaba algo en el mar, sería Haru quién iría a por él, sabía de sobra que esos dos estaban siempre juntos, y en el peor de los casos el pelinegro también podría salir mal del mar, no era como si le importaran los otros.

-Pero prometiste participar en el torneo provincial.

-No me interesa verlos. Lo único que quiero es ganarle a Haru. –Sentenció, no tenía interés en nadie más, quería ganarle a Haru, quería que TODOS vieran como lo vencía, quería marcarlo como suyo delante del Iwatobi, delante del mundo entero si hacía falta, hacerles notar que el tiburón había ganado.

Su hermana entendió entonces, de nada servía hablar con él, porque lo único que le calmaba era su propio enemigo.

-Gou, ¿Dónde estás hospedada? –La nombrada se sorprendió, pensó que la conversación había terminado.

-En una posada un poco más allá.

-Te acompaño.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rosto de la chica, seguía siendo su hermano después de todo, entonces recordó algo que él había dicho, solo le interesaba vencer a Haru, pero… ¿Era eso cierto?

_Dices querer ganarle… Pero, ¿En qué tipo de pelea, hermano? Si tan solo pudieseis entenderos entre vosotros…_


	5. -Green-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH]_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

_**N.A:**_ _La tardanza es más que obvia, pero tiene explicación, me fui de vacaciones. uwu Además de que este capítulo de Free! era totalmente MakoHaru. D: Que no me disgusta en absoluto, pero es que el fic es RinHaru. xDD En fin, pues por eso este cap. se centra un poco más en Haru y Makoto. uwu Así después puedo poner celos de Rin. Muahaha. (?)_

* * *

-¡Rei!

Un grito, eso fue suficiente para despertar al pelinegro de los brazos de Morfeo, sus ojos zafiros se abrieron de inmediato, como despertando de una pesadilla, y su compañero, Nagisa, que hasta ahora había dormido tranquilamente, se levanto al notar que el mayor también lo había hecho.

-Haru-kun… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo has oído?

-¿Lo qué?

-Una voz… -Sentenció Haru. Y no cualquiera voz, la voz de su mejor amigo, Makoto.

Se levantó dejando al pequeño rubio con las palabras en la boca, en cuanto abrió su tienda de campaña, el agua de la lluvia empezó a mojarle, no era que le molestara, el amaba el agua, pero suponía que acabaría resfriado, cosa que realmente tampoco merecía mucha importancia, pero acabaría recibiendo una bronca del castaño si se enfermaba. Pero de todas formas, esta vez podría echarle la culpa al de ojos esmeraldas, era su culpa por gritar y asustarle, avanzó hacía donde los otros deberían estar durmiendo, pero no había nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Nagisa, que había alcanzado al pelinegro, que le había dejado solo, miró hacía dentro de la tienda de campaña, y supo lo que había pasado.- No están… Ninguno de los dos.

-Aún está caliente. –Aseguró el de ojos azules, posando la mano sobre las "camas" de los dos que ahora no estaban.

-Puede que hayan ido al baño. –Dijo el rubio, en un intento por calmar al pelinegro y conseguir volver a ir a dormir, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Dame una explicación lógica para que vayan juntos al baño. –Dijo cerrando la tienda de Rei y Makoto, la cara de Nagisa fue un poema en ese momento, el de ojos zafiro sabía que no tenía respuesta eso, así que se giró, dándole la espalda, fijándose en el imponente mar, que estaba hecho una furia en ese momento, un rayo ilumino en un tono dorado todo, y en ese momento le pareció ver dos sombras, pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero un segundo rayo volvió a llenar de luz el agua, y esta vez lo vio perfectamente, no eran dos sombras simplemente, eran Rei y Makoto, el corazón se le paró por un momento, parecía que el castaño estaba llegando al de ojos azules, pero de repente se paró, se quedó quieto, y entonces el pelinegro reaccionó, se quitó la camiseta y salió corriendo hacía el agua, no dejaría que ninguno de los dos perdiera la vida en ese momento.

-¡Nagisa, vete a avisar a la profesora! –El rubio le miró por un momento, después negó con la cabeza y también se quito la camiseta y salió en la misma dirección que el de ojos zafiro.

-¡Es peligroso que vayas solo, Haru-chan!

El pelinegro no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado nadando, hasta para él era difícil nadar en el mar de esa manera, consiguió alcanzar al castaño, pero para su mala suerte, este parecía no reaccionar, así no podría llevarse a Rei también, por suerte, el pequeño Nagisa no tardó nada en alcanzarlo, y le aseguró que él se encargaría del peli azul, se lo agradeció profundamente con la mirada y le dijo que lo dejaba en sus manos, y se llevó a Makoto, nadó hasta la isla más cercana, no sabía ni cual era, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para repasar todo eso, en cuanto llegó a la arena, se levantó y trató de llevar al castaño con él, pero este pesaba demasiado y Haruka no podía con él, por lo que en poco tiempo ambos cayeron sobre la playa, el pelinegro no tardó en levantarse de nuevo para asegurarse del estado de Makoto, su corazón latía, no tenía heridas, pero apenas respiraba, ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería perderlo, no, _no podía perderlo, _porque él amaba a Rin, pero necesitaba a Makoto, porque sabía que el pelirrojo le haría daño, pero aún así, el castaño lo estaría apoyando, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, sabía que Nagisa y Rei estarían con él, pero no era lo mismo, porque el único capaz de entenderlo era el de ojos esmeraldas.

-Makoto, por favor… -Su fachada de persona fría e imperturbable se venía abajo, pero le daba igual, no es como si el castaño se la hubiese creído en algún momento o algo, entonces lo supo, de nada servía rogar, si quería que su amigo estuviese bien, tenía que actuar, y ahí venía el problema, lo que tenía que hacer era una respiración auxiliar, boca a boca, sabía que no era raro, ellos eran amigos, era para salvarlo, no había sentimientos de por medio, todo estaba bien, si se tratara de Rin, sería otra cosa, pero era Makoto… Y aún así sentía que si lo hacía estaría traicionando al pelirrojo, no eran novios, no eran amantes, eran rivales, el de ojos rojos se lo había dejado claro, y aún así él… Se reprimió por sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando su mejor amigo se estaba muriendo no podía ser libre? ¿Por qué seguía atado a Rin de esa manera? Como un perro agarrado a una cuerda, que puede ver el exterior, pero no puede ir hacía el, que cada vez que intenta salir se hace daño, porque la cuerda le destroza el cuello… Así se sentía Haru. Pero por una vez entendió que tendría que dejar lo que sentía de lado, le abrió la boca al castaño, podía hacerlo, no había nada malo en salvarle, solo un poco más, pero de repente el castaño se giró y empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, un suspiro de puro alivio se escapó de los labios de Haruka, que no sabía si era porque el castaño estaba bien o porque no había tenido que llegar a auxiliarle.

-¿Y Rei? –Preguntó Makoto, mientras trataba de levantarse, pensando en el chico de pelo azul.- ¿Rei?

- ¡Quédate quieto! –Le ordenó Haru, cogiéndole de los hombros.- Tienes que reposar.

-Pero Rei…

-¡Él está bien! Nagisa lo fue a rescatar. –Un suspiró por parte del castaño le indicó que eso le había tranquilizado, así que le invitó a irse hacía debajo de una roca, quizás así podrían estar un poco mejor, una vez allí espero un rato, Makoto había regularizado su respiración y ya no parecía estar nervioso.- ¿Ya estás más calmado?

-Sí. –Afirmó el castaño, pero en su voz no estaba la alegría que le caracterizaba, notaba los ojos azules del pelinegro sobre él, pero se veía incapaz de formar una de sus sonrisas para calmarlo.

-Parece que realmente sí temes al mar. –Anunció Haru, quizás en un intento porque Makoto se abriera a él, le contará lo que realmente le había pasado y así poder ayudarle.

-Pensé que todo estaría bien, pero al ver a Rei ahogándose… -El castaño puso las manos sobre su rostro, le pelinegro sabía bien porque lo hacía, normalmente era para que nadie se diera cuenta de que su sonrisa no estaba, pero a estas alturas, no podría engañar a nadie con eso.- Me vino lo de aquella vez a la cabeza… Y… Mi cuerpo no respondía… -A pesar de no poder verle los ojos, solo con el tono de voz, el de ojos zafiro sabía perfectamente que el castaño se reprimía las ganas de llorar.- Haru… Discúlpame por haberte metido a ti también en esto.

-No es tu culpa. –Y era verdad, el pelinegro nunca se habría esperado que el otro se disculpara, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la razón de la disculpa.

- Pero… Fui yo quien decidió lo de ir al campamento, quién formo el club de natación… Pero es que quería volver a nadar contigo… Quería que hiciéramos un relevo todos juntos… -Haru no pronunció nada, sabía que Makoto, desde el fondo, siempre quiso volver a verle nadar, quizás porque cuando empezó a dejar el agua, se volvió aún más frío, pero no sabía que la causa de ese autentico masoquismo fuera él.- Pero si tú no estás ahí… ¡Tienes que ser tú! –Eso captó la atención del pelinegro.- ¡Quiero nadar contigo!

Y el silencio lo inundó todo.

_¿Por qué ahora, Makoto?_

_¿Por qué no cuándo se fue Rin?_

Se miraban fijamente, esmeraldas a zafiros, leyéndose, descifrándose, tratando de encontrar la verdad detrás del silencio, aún sí les dolía. Demasiado cerca. De pequeño, Rin solía decirle que le molestaba que le mirara fijamente porque sus ojos eran como el océano y se perdía en ellos, como un niño en el agua por primera vez. Pero los ojos de Makoto eran como un prado, y aún así, en ese instante, Haruka se sentía atrapado por ellos. No le quemaban por dentro, como lo hacían los del pelirrojo, solo le invitaban a quedarse mirando.

_Cerca._

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_No soy libre._

_No puedo._

_Muy cerca._

_Para, por favor._

_Si él se entera yo…_

_Yo no…_

Sabía perfectamente que en ese instante, el castaño no podía leerle como siempre lo hacía. Porque ni siquiera él mismo se entendía. ¡Solo le había dicho que quería nadar con él, por Dios! ¡No había propuesto nada indecente! Y aún así… Es que era tan parecido a lo que había dicho Rin… Pero el castaño era su amigo… No, su mejor amigo. Su apoyo, no podía ser, no podía ser como el pelirrojo. No, no, y no. Pero esa mirada, le estaba fulminando. Se habían apoyado sobre la arena, mirándose el uno al otro, si a Makoto no le había respondido el cuerpo cuando había ido a salvar a Rei, ahora no le respondía a Haru… Ahora no había que hacer una respiración auxiliar, ¿Qué hacían a esa mínima distancia entonces?

-¡Oh, ahí están! ¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan! –La voz de Nagisa les interrumpió, y nunca agradeció una interrupción del pequeño como en ese momento, Makoto se sorprendió en el momento, pero en seguida sonrío y fue con los demás.

En cambio, el pelinegro siguió sentado, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, quería a Makoto, ¡por supuesto que lo quería! Era su mejor amigo, y aunque no lo demostrara a menudo, le tenía cariño. Pero lo que sentía por Rin era diferente, algo más fuerte.

_No lo entiendo…_

Otro suspiro… Y se levantó, para actuar como normalmente haría, porque nadie tenía porque enterarse, y mucho menos el pelirrojo, de lo que había pasado.


	6. -Alone-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH] Capítulo triste. (?)_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

_**N.A:**_ _Odio a Rin, lo quiero pero lo odio. Lloré con este capítulo, fue horrible ver lo que le pasó a Haru. ;_; Rin eres demasiado cruel. _

* * *

Cinco días para el torneo provincial, solo cinco días, ni uno más, habían mejorado, de eso no había duda, y Haru el que más, sus tiempos se habían reducido muchísimo, por mucho que él dijera que no le interesaba ni el tiempo ni ganar, todos veían que se estaba esforzando más que nunca, que quería ganar, se le veía en los ojos, esos que nunca transmitían ninguna emoción, o casi nunca, ahora irradiaban una rivalidad que calaba en los huesos de todos aquellos que se atrevían a cruzar miradas con el chico de ojos zafiro. Eso era algo que alegraba a la hermana de pequeña de Rin, Kou sentía que una lucha entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro podría ayudar a ambos, que volvieran a ser como antes. ¡Estaba tan motivada! Hasta aseguró que encontraría un entrenador, aunque fuera solo para cinco días, pero él dueño de las pesadillas y sueños de su hermano se negó, no necesitaban algo como eso, por lo menos él, no quería a nadie diciéndole que hacer o como nadar, se negaba, él nadaría como quisiera.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado, no, muy sobresaltado, en su pesadilla había ido a casa de Haru, ¿Para qué? Competir, creía, aunque estaban a unos días del torneo, y ni siquiera sabían dónde iban a competir. ¿En la bañera del pelinegro? Porque que él supiese, el de ojos zafiros no tenía piscina en casa. Al principio, el delfín no parecía estar, pero pareció detrás de él, como de la nada, pidiéndole explicaciones, para después repetirle lo de siempre.

_Yo solo nado al estilo libre._

Le grito que le esperara, pero como siempre, el pelinegro era más rápido que él, avanzó corriendo por la puerta, hasta encontrarse en una piscina, esto se estaba saliendo de lo normal, y allí estaba Haru, dueño de su dolor y frustración, sonriéndole, invitándole a nadar, a nadar con él. Y nadaría, y le ganaría, eso lo tenía claro, pero todo cambió, su padre apareció agarrando ese trofeo que él mismo había años atrás, corría y corría, pero Rin no lograba alcanzarlo, como un sueño que ves pero no llegas a tocar, y de repente, pasó. Recordaba aquel día, cuando su padre murió, cuando vio a Makoto agarrándose a Haru, sin saber porque. No quería ver más. No quería. No se lo merecía.

Aún seguía pensando, cuando apreció el acosador de Nitori, contándole lo que ya sabía.

* * *

Estaban todos en el patio, almorzando, bueno, eso estaban haciendo hasta que llego Kou con las fotos del campamento infernal, en la mayoría salían todos, en algunos solo dos o uno, y en casi todas Haruka no miraba a la cámara. Había muchas fotos, pero la única que llamo la atención del de ojos azules fue una de Rin, todos miraron curiosos esas fotos, no recordaban que la pelirroja hubiese hecho esas fotos, ella explico cuando, y por supuesto el porqué las había hecho, aunque probablemente había mucho más interés en la chica de tener fotos de músculos que de información, la chica siguió hablando, la verdad hasta Haru le prestaba un poco de atención, digamos que un 10%, el otro 90% de atención estaba sobre la foto de Rin.

-Por cierto… M-Mi hermano…

- 100 metros estilo libre. –Acató Haruka, no hacía falta ser adivino.

-¡S-Sí! –Admitió con alegría Kou.- En no participará en ningún otro estilo, ya que creo que lo único que quiere es tener una competición contigo, Haruka-senpai.

Todos miraron a Haruka, que afirmaba con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza, Nagisa se fue hacia el lado de Makoto para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, que Haru se estaba tomando _en serio_ _la competición, _justo en ese momento, la fotografía salió volando de las manos del pelinegro, causando un leve sorpresa en él, las cosas se le escapaban con tanta facilidad…

* * *

Acabó de nadar esa parte de la piscina y se levantó, allí estaba Nitori, como siempre, esperándole para darle la toalla, pero, no pudo quedarse callado.

-¡Matsuoka-senpai! ¿Por qué va a nadar solo en los 100 metros libres? –Cuestionó el niño, de verdad no podía quedarse callado, maldito crío, él hacía lo que le daba la gana, nadie le preguntaba, pero tenía que venir el jodido Nitori a pedirle explicaciones, y el albino seguía hablándole, aunque hasta un ciego podría notar que Rin no le hacía el mínimo caso.

-Tú enfócate en lo tuyo, joder. ¿No ibas a nadar al estilo Midley?

- No, los 400 metros libres, senpai. Quería nadar los 100 metros libres, pero… En el club hay gente que tiene mucha más velocidad… -Ya le podía estar recitando la receta de un bizcocho, porque a Rin no le interesaba en absoluto lo que estaba hablando, estaba ahí, pero de seguro una pared escucharía mejor que él.- Entonces… ¿Por qué solo 100 metros libres? -Rin no pensaba responder a eso, no había razones para que ese niñato supiese porque no nadaba en los otros estilos.- Es por… ¿Nanase-senpai?

Bingo, ¿Tan obvio era? Ahora tocaría darle explicaciones y contestar mil preguntas, menuda mierda.

-¿Pasa algo? –La voz de su capitán le salvo.

-No pasa nada. –Finalizó y se largó a nadar un poco más, esperaba que Nitori ya se hubiese olvidado de lo que habían hablado para cuando fueran a la habitación.

* * *

El ansiado día llegó, los del club Iwatobi ya estaban en la zona donde el campeonato se celebraría, mirando hacia los lados, buscando gente y escuchando las palabras de su mánager Kou, que, para que negarlo, había hecho un gran trabajo reuniendo información sobre todos los clubes que participarían en tan ansiada competición. Haru también estaba atento realmente, pero le interesaban más otras cosas, realmente le interesaba más alguien.

-Rin no está. –El pelinegro ya se había dado cuenta, pero que Makoto lo dijese era como una especie de confirmación.- Es posible que se haya dirigido al lugar de reclutamiento.

Eso fue como decirle a Haruka que el también debería de estar ahí, así que se fue, con las miradas de sus compañeros sobre su espalda, sabía que confiaban en que el ganaría, el también creía que podía hacerlo, el agua era su elemento, ciertamente había estado tiempo sin nadar, pero creía que el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos, el problema era Rin, su corazón no latía con regularidad cuando se trataba de él, temía no poder llegar a su máximo por culpa de estar justo a su lado en la competición. Justo cuando llegó a la zona de las taquillas, se lo encontró, sentado, mirando hacía el suelo, quizás pensando, y él se quedó parado, estático, como siempre pasaba. Pero el pelirrojo se levantó, como sintiendo su presencia.

-Vine, tal y como prometí. –Haru fue el primero en hablar.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo Rin, sonriéndole y mostrándole sus afilados dientes, que habían marcado el cuerpo del pelinegro antes, aunque ahora ya no se notará, bueno, de eso se encargaría más tarde.- Reduje mí tiempo de registro para igualarme a ti.

-No había necesidad de eso. Podemos competir en las finales.

-No podía esperar hasta eso. –Contestó el pelirrojo con irritación, el había estado todos los días tratando de mejorar para poder enfrentarse cuanto más rápido mejor al pelinegro, y ahora resulta que al otro le importaba una grandísima mierda, como si su competición fuera la última, parecía darle absolutamente igual, aunque eso no era cierto desde el punto de vista del de ojos zafiro.- Además… No estamos seguros de que vayas a llegar a la final.

¿A qué venía eso? ¿Estaba insinuando que no iba a llegar a la final? Una cosa era que le pelirrojo le hubiese ganado cuando hacía 5 años que no nadaba en una piscina y otra cosa era eso. Su mirada se endureció, y una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Rin. Daban igual los sentimientos en ese momento, era una competición.

-Ni lo demás, ni los demás me importan… -Dijo el de ojos de fuego, pasando cerca de Haru, sonriéndole.- Esperare con ansias nuestra competición.

Haru no perdió tiempo, en cuanto Rin se fue, avanzó hacía los vestuarios y cogió sus cosas, se quedó mirando en el espejo, su mirada no era neutral, lo notaba, por una vez en su vida dejaba esa faceta de chico al que le aburre todo, para dar paso a la competitividad.

-Hoy seré libre. –Lo dijo sin darse cuenta, pero le salió de dentro, se libraría de las cadenas de Rin, sería el perro que muerde la cuerda para escaparse, el delfín que aprovecha un descuido para salir a mar abierto y no volver jamás. No sabía cuan equivocado estaba, la media suerte que aquel papel le había dado cuando fueron todos juntos al templo ponía que se encontraría con alguien que deseaba ver, pero no ponía nada sobre que ganaría lo que quería.

* * *

Todos miraron como Haru y Rin se dirigían a su posición para salir, estaba claro que la hermana de Rin apoyaría a ambos, uno era su hermano, pero el otro era parte de su club, era imposible decantarse solo por uno. Nagisa gritaba el nombre de Haru, con toda esa energía de siempre. En cambio, Makoto temía por el pelinegro, estaba en forma sí, pero habían pasado cinco años, no era fácil, confiaba en Haru, creía en él y si le dijeran que metiera una mano en el fuego por el de ojos azules, lo haría. Pero Rin no era débil, no iba a ser fácil.

Cuando ya estuvieron subidos en sus respectivos puestos, no pudieron evitar mandarse una mirada de advertencia, ambos lo darían todos, Rin lucharía por sus sueños, Haru por su libertad. El disparo de salida sonó y sus pensamientos se hundieron en el agua, el pelinegro luchaba con fuerza, pero el de ojos rojos le superaba, no fue hasta que antes de dar la vuelta le vio, que se dio cuenta que se alejaba de la libertad que tanto ansiaba, que se alejaba de los deseos de sus compañeros, no quería perder, por primera vez, había algo más que querer nadar, había algo dentro de él que le gritaba que ganara, aumentó el ritmo, aún sí en eso le iba la vida, se acercó peligrosamente a Rin, los gritos de todos, por muy indiferente que fuera diariamente con ellos, le animaban. Lo dio todo, se entrego por completo al agua, pero no lo consiguió. Rin le ganó, sus compañeros lo miraron todo incrédulos, Haruka Nanase había perdido en su especialidad. Ni siquiera se había clasificado para la final. Había perdido total y absolutamente, su orgullo se hizo pedazos, no era capaz de procesarlo. Le costaba respirar, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse.

-¡Haru! –Esa jodida voz, sabía lo que venía ahora. –Te he ganado, con esto ya no tendré que nadar más contigo...

Se habría esperado cualquier cosa, que se riera de él, que le dijera que era penoso, patético, estúpido, idiota, prepotente… Pero no eso. Eso era peor. Mucho peor. ¿No le había marcado como suyo Rin? Lo entendió todo, había esperado demasiado, había esperado que en el fondo, quizás Rin le tuviera un mínimo aprecio, que le quisiese un poco, que le gustase. Había sido estúpido pensar eso, el pelirrojo solo quería humillarle.

-…Nunca más. –Finalizó Rin, a pesar de su cara, por dentro estaba más que feliz, cinco años lamentándose por haber perdido y ahora le ganaba absolutamente. ¡Ni siquiera se había clasificado para la final! Quizás Haru no estuviese en la mejor forma física, pero eso no le importaba, había ganado. ¡Lo había hecho! Ya se estaba girando para irse cuando se dio cuenta. Había dicho cosas que no pensaba, la emoción de ganar se la había jugado, se había pasado cuatrocientos mil pueblos al decirle lo que le acababa de decir al ojos zafiro, estaba seguro de que sí hubiese sido él quien perdiera, Haru le habría dicho que había hecho una buena carrera, incluso. Nunca le hubiese dicho cosas crueles, en cambio él… Dios, por mucho que quisiese humillarle, no quería hacerle daño, después de todo, el le quería, le amaba, joder, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, y si le había dicho eso, puede que se pusiese triste, aunque ver triste a Haru era difícil, pero en el hipotético caso de que así fuese, Makoto le consolaría, oh Dios, Makoto, había visto que miradas le daba a Haru el día que pasó corriendo por el campamento, mierda, mierda… Tenía que arreglar eso inmediatamente, se giró, no para disculparse, ni no para rezar porque Haru se mostrara indiferente ante sus palabras, lo de disculparse no iba con él.

Se equivocó.

Debería de haberse disculpado, pero ni siquiera así hubiese servido.

Los ojos de Haru siempre mostraban ese brillo suyo, tan perfecto, tan especial.

Pero en ese momento no estaba, los ojos de Haru no tenían brillo, no eran como el océano, era un azul plano, que no reflejaba nada.

Ni miedo, ni amor, ni odio, ni traición, ni amistad, ni alegría, ni tristeza. NADA.

Acababa de perder a Haru.

-O-Oi, Haru…

Lo ignoró, como nunca lo había hecho, lo aparto a un lado, como si fuese algo molesto que no le importaba nada, hasta ahora Haru había estado para él, cuando llegó Haru estaba ahí, y incluso en sus años en Australia Haru estuvo en sus pensamientos, y pensaba que él en los del pelinegro. Ahora ya no. Ni él existía para Haru, ni el Haru que él quería existía ahora.

Por su culpa. Por querer ser el tiburón, por querer humillarlo, por ser estúpido y no saber controlarse, podría haber tenido a Haru, podrían haber llegado lejos, pero ahora ya no.

El Haruka Nanase que todos querían había muerto, _por su culpa._


	7. -Chains-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH] Capítulo triste. (?)_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

_**N.A: **__Y llega el sufrimiento de Rin y Haru. Angst everywhere. uwu ¿Por qué todos los capítulos de Free! ahora son tan MakoHaru? ;/;_

* * *

El agua le caía sin cesar, empapando cada parte de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que nada quedara sin ser rociado por ese líquido, el pelinegro apoyaba sus manos en la pared, pensando, o más bien, tratando de dejar de pensar, el agua, eterno consuelo para él, ahora _no servía de nada_.Daba igual cuanto lo intentara, su cabeza ahora era un total caos, lleno de preguntas. _Se suponía que no me interesaba competir._ Eso se suponía, eso había creído siempre. Que a él solo le interesaba el agua, no las competiciones, que lo que él quería era nadar libremente, no medallas, y aún así, ahora, con su orgullo herido, parecían importarle las competiciones. _Pensaba que después de competir con Rin, sería libre… _Tan ingenuo, tan estúpido, en el fondo él ya lo sabía, que daba igual cuanto compitiera, no podía ser libre, incluso si ganara la carrera, eso solo habría sido otra cadena a su cuello, porque Rin le obligaría competir de nuevo, una y otra vez, _hasta destrozarle_, tal y como había hecho hoy. Agradeció que el agua le cubriese la cara, de esa manera, aún sí alguien pasaba por allí no lo notaría, no notaría como el chico que _nunca muestra sentimientos_ lloraba.

* * *

Sonreír, no era tan difícil, mover unos cuantos músculos y ya. No tendría porque ser difícil, y tampoco tenía porque ser doloroso, pero a él _le dolía_. Le acababa de ganar a su enemigo de toda la vida. ¿Entonces por qué no sonreír? La respuesta era fácil, pero le molestaba la idea de reconocer que no sonreía porque había destruido a alguien, a alguien que amaba, por su maldito egocentrismo había destrozado algo más importante que las victorias o los sueños, y llevar la carga de haber acabado de una u otra manera con lo que él más quería, era algo, que, sin duda, dolía.

-¡Matsuoka-senpai! –Ahí estaba, como una sombra, Nitori, Rin se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír, no dejaría que ese crío notara como estaba realmente, nadie debía saberlo.- ¡Lo logró! Se ha clasificado para la final, y además le ha ganado a Nanase-senpai.

-Así es. –El oír ese nombre, simplemente era como si le clavaran algo directo al corazón, el dolor era insoportable.- Debes esforzarte tú también.

-¡Sí! –Y agradeció enormemente que Nitori se fuera, fingir era duro.

* * *

Su suspiró resonó, mientras bajaba la cabeza, su profesora, Ama-chan, como la llamaba Nagisa, había asegurado que era inevitable que todos los del club salieran corriendo a buscar a Haru, en realidad eso no era lo que le preocupaba en absoluto, si no otra cosa, ella había esperado que cuando el pelinegro y su hermano nadasen juntos, aunque fuese en competición, algo cambiaría para mejor, pero con solo verlo desde las gradas sabía que no había sido así, no había oído lo que su hermano le había dicho a Haruka, pero había notado como lo apartaba el pelinegro después, sin ningún cuidado, casi con asco, y la cara de su hermano, de puro asombro le había indicado que algo no andaba bien con ellos, eso era lo que le preocupaba, tan solo deseaba que ambos estuviesen bien, y que aquello solo fuese _temporal_.

* * *

Solo quería estar _solo_, poder dejar de sonreír, pero el mundo se ponía en su contra, lo supo cuando quiso salir del pasillo hacía la piscina, para ir con su grupo, y se encontró con Makoto, Nagisa y el peli-azul que ni siquiera conocía. Por lo menos no tendría que sonreír, nunca lo hacía con ellos, no tenía porque hacerlo ahora.

-Vosotros… -Se giró hacia el lado, solo el ver a Makoto era como ver una derrota delante, sería el castaño quién cuidaría de Haru ahora, porque incluso si él quería hacerlo, le había hecho demasiado daño.- Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, vosotros también vais a nadar…

-Rin-chan… ¿Has visto a Haru-chan? –Preguntó Nagisa, captando la atención del de ojos rojos.

-¿Haru? –Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para nombrárselo cada 3 segundos, joder.

-Él no ha regresado… -Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto todo, no le llegaba con nombrarlo, tenía que decirle que no había regresado, echándole la culpa indirectamente.

-¡Já! ¿Tanto le ha afectado perder contra mí? –Le habría gustado ir con ellos a buscarlo, a decirle que lo sentía, pero no podía darse el lujo, solo le quedaba darles a entender que Haru le importaba una mierda. –Si dijo que no le importaba ni competir ni el tiempo.

-No es por competir, quizás es por otra cosa. –No conocía esa voz, era el jodido tío de gafas. ¿Qué coño tenía que opinar ese de Haru? ¿O es qué acaso le conocía? Le daban ganas de dejarle claro quién conocía a Haru más que todos a base de golpes.

-¿¡Acaso hay otra cosa que importe en la natación aparte de competir!? –No le importó si gritó, pero no podían pedirle que se quedase tranquilo cuando un tío que ni conocía se ponía a hablar de Haru de esa manera.

-Sí que la hay. –Esta vez fue la voz de Makoto, y ahora procuraría controlarse, gritarle al castaño podía traer malas consecuencias.- Al menos para Haru la hay. Tú se la enseñaste, Rin. En aquel relevo cuando aún estábamos en primaria… En ese momento tú-

-¡Yo no sé nada de eso! –Gritó, aún sí había querido controlarse, no quería recordar, no quería que le hiciesen recordar, ya se estaba haciendo daño con cada palabra que decía para que aún por encima le obligasen a recordar que fue él quien le enseñó a Haru que había algo más que competir, quería irse, quería que le dejasen en paz, necesitaba aclararse algunas cosas.- El caso es que le gané a Haru, eso es todo.

* * *

No lo entendía, por supuesto que no lo entendía. Si se ponía a pensarlo, no encontraba ninguna razón para nadar, él nadaba, simplemente. Seguro que todos tenían miles de sueños relativos al agua, que aspiraban a algo, él no aspiraba a nada. Lo hacía por hacer algo. Era patético. Había pretendido ganarle a alguien que si tenía sueños, eso era imposible. Había pretendido tener un lugar en el corazón de alguien que aspiraba a algo, era imposible importarle a alguien así. No, más bien, era imposible que alguien como él, una cáscara vacía, sin sueños ni deseos, sin aspiraciones o metas, le importara a alguien como Rin, lo había entendido demasiado tarde. ¿Era su destino estar solo? ¿Estaba hecho para ser herido una y otra vez? ¿Llegaría un momento en que todos le dejaran persiguiendo algo, mientras él se quedaba en el mismo lugar?

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Aquí estás! La competición de Mako-chan está a punto de comenzar… -Su mente ni siquiera razonaba en ese momento, ¿Por qué estaba ahí Nagisa? Y hablando de Makoto… ¿El castaño también le dejaría solo?- ¡Ven, rápido!

-No iré. –Quería ir, pero temía hacerse daño de nuevo, él era un delfín herido, que tenía miedo de que el dolor siguiese, que se escondía.

Pero Nagisa no lo entendió, el rubio sabía que Haru estaba mal, solo con mirarlo era evidente, pero si alguien podía ayudarlo, a parte del agua, era Makoto. Así que se lo llevó, no dejaría que Haru se hundiera cuando podían ayudarle.

Y no se hundió, cuando la luz llegó a sus ojos, estos volvieron a tener ese brillo suyo, a reflejar ese océano que tanto amaba, cuando vio a Makoto intentar ganar, esforzarse, cuando le sonrió a pesar de haber perdido, cuando fue corriendo junto a los demás para animar a Nagisa, lo supo, él no debía de haber llorado, no cuando aún debían de competir sus amigos, al menos mientras siguieran juntos, deberían apoyarse unos en otros, aún sí eso de dar apoyo no se le daba bien, debería de haber estado allí, pero no había estado, de alguna manera eso le hacía sentir horrible, sus problemas con Rin habían afectado al grupo, _por su culpa. _Se había dejado llevar por sentimientos cuando los demás le necesitaban, alguien como él, que nunca mostraba emoción alguna… Volvía a parecerse patético a sí mismo. Debía pensarlo con más detenimientos, se acercó a los demás, o a Makoto más bien y le dijo que no se encontraba bien, notó la preocupación del castaño, de haber podido le habría regalado una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras, pero eso no iba con él, así que se limitó a irse de allí, la piscina de su instituto sería un buen lugar para ordenar, al menos un poco, sus pensamientos.

La noche apareció casi de repente, seguía en aquella piscina, mirando la luna, que parecía querer tranquilizarle con su imperturbable brillo blanco, la luna era tan bella, la luna tenía un propósito, iluminar las oscuras noches, hasta las estrellas tenían propósitos, pero él no. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba? ¿_Ganarle_ a Rin? _No_, él no quería eso. ¿_Quería perder_ acaso? _No_, tampoco era eso. ¿Por qué luchaba entonces? ¿Por la atención del pelirrojo? Probablemente, aún así, el recibir atención de alguien como Rin se veía como un deseo lejano, un deseo doloroso y angustioso, destinado a no cumplirse, a crear heridas y a dañar. Volvió a mirar a la luna desde el fondo de la piscina, como esperando una respuesta, pero nada de eso llegaría, quizás era el momento de irse a casa.

El hecho de que las luces de su caso estuviesen encendidas era como _mínimo extraño_, barajaba varias posibilidades, quizás se le habían quedado encendidas en la noche anterior y con la luz del día no se había dado cuenta, o puede que alguien estuviese ahí, lo mejor sería entrar para averiguarlo, así que avanzó hacía la puerta y la abrió, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Makoto allí, sentado en la puerta y dormida, con su móvil , que casi nunca utilizaba, sobre sus manos, parecía tener un mensaje, o eso anunciaba la luz parpadeante, lo cogió y se puso a escucharlo, debería de ser algo importante para que Makoto se quedará allí esperándolo.

Y era importante, cada uno de sus amigos, preocupados, buscándole, pidiéndole perdón por haberlo apuntado en el relevo, animándole a participar con ellos, teniéndole en cuenta. Pensaron en él, no le reprochaban el haber perdido, no le reprochaban el no haber estado con ellos, no le apartaban, no le dejaban solo. Había pensado que acabaría solo, no se había dado cuenta de que los amigos no te dejan solo, que él tenía amigos, grandes amigos, que le apoyaban. _No les fallaría_, no le fallaría a Nagisa, por haberle obligado a ver a Makoto nadar, no le fallaría a Rei, por haberse apuntado y luchado en la competición, no le fallaría a Kou, por haberle apuntado en el relevo y darle la oportunidad de nadar de nuevo, no le fallaría a Makoto, porque el castaño había estado siempre con él, nadaría con él, porque era lo que ambos querían.

-Makoto…

-¿Haru?

-Vamos a participar en el relevo, ¿no? –Y con solo ver la cara de felicidad del de ojos esmeralda supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Estaba cansado, se había pasado la noche pensando en lo que había pasado, creía que debería de haber alguna forma de arreglar lo que había pasado con Haru, quizás podría ir a su casa y hablarlo tranquilamente con él, sería lo mejor, sin interrupciones ni molestias de por medio, solo Haru y él.

-¡Matsuoka-senpai! ¡Venga rápido! –Maldito Nitori y maldita toda su familia, no podía ni pensar tranquilo, tenía que venir ese puto crío a darle la lata.

-¿Qué pasa? –Tenía que sonar calmado, calma, calma.- Todavía falta para el relevo de Samezuka.

-¡No es eso! ¡Nanase-san y los demás van a participar en el relevo! –Por fin ese crío decía algo interesante, no sabía que Haru y los demás se habían apuntado al relevo, salió disparado, aunque Nitori le gritara, una mierda le iba a esperar, había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lo vio en cuanto llegó, Makoto preparándose, Nagisa animándole, Haru impasible pero con ese brillo tan especial en los ojos que Rin pensaba que había apagado, todo como en los viejos tiempos, a excepción de que él no estaba allí, él no estaba con ellos, estaba al otro lado, mirándolos con rabia, con furia.

El primero en saltar fue Makoto, con ese estilo tan característico suyo, el segundo Nagisa, él tampoco había cambiado para nada su forma de nadar, el siguiente fue en cuatro-ojos ese, cuyo nombre no conocía, y tampoco le interesaba conocer. ¿Por qué alguien como él nadaba con Haru? ¿Por qué él podía nadar con Haru sin hacerle daño? Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta su mirada ya estaba sobre el de ojos zafiro, y la mirada del pelinegro sobre él, no hicieron falta palabras, esa mirada volvía a estar llena de vida, y Rin supo que en ese momento Haru se había librado de sus cadenas, dejándoselas al pelirrojo en la mano como recordatorio de lo que pudo ser y _no fue_.

Dolía, ver como el pequeño delfín saltaba al agua después de que aquel peli-azul tocase la pared, dolía ver como el odio de Haruka, que en un principio había pensado sería letal para todos, se centraba solo en el.

_Dolía._

Pero más le dolería a Haruka cuando lo volviese a atar las cadenas al cuello.

Nunca se debe de jugar con un tiburón, _nunca_.


	8. -Pain-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH] Capítulo triste. (?)_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

_**N.A: **__Más y más Angst. xDD Menos MakoHaru, pls. ¿Por qué van al baño juntos? ¿Por qué? ;u;_

* * *

La adrenalina, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos clavados en el peli-azul, que trataba lo más que podía aumentar su ritmo para poder darle paso al el último de su equipo. En cuanto Rei llegó, Haru se lanzó al agua, con la _precisión_ y _belleza_ que acostumbraba o mostrar en cada salto. Todos se le quedaron mirando, mientras él alcanzaba el agua y se fusionaba con ella, cada parte de su ser disfrutaba del contacto, estaba cansado de nadar para _alguien_, y nadar de esa manera le hacía volver a disfrutar, era algo que le permitía liberarse, era perfecto, simplemente.

Pero no debía de conformarse con solo eso, a pesar de no ser alguien ambicioso, no se perdonaría perder, _no de nuevo_, no le fallaría a aquellos que le apoyaban, aceleró el ritmo, le daba igual si cuando acabara no tuviese fuerza ni para andar, ahora daría lo máximo, todos se habían esforzado, él no iba a ser menos, dio la patada con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitió, y siguió nadando, tratando a alcanzar a aquel que iba de primero, en una de sus brazados, lo vio, a su querido y odiado a Rin, al _dueño de sus pesadillas_ y _sueños_, aquel que se había ganado todo _su amor_ y todo _su odio_… Y lo ignoró, y sabía que l pelirrojo lo había notado, sabía que ahora mismo Rin conocía que lo que sentía por él ya no era ese amor puro e infantil, tan puro, que no le importaba salir herido, lo que él sentía ahora era un amor roto, impregnado de odio, del odio que el pelirrojo le demostró que sentía al acabar aquellos 100 metros libres. La rabia inundó sus venas, y eso le dio aún más fuerza, alcanzó al que iba de primero a apenas 20 metros, pero lo hizo, decir que estaba cansado era quedarse muy corto, aún así se sentía satisfecho. Y mejor se sintió aún cuando Makoto le ayudo a levantarse, y los demás le felicitaron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _era feliz_.

* * *

Verlo desde fuera era doloroso, ver como Nagisa se agarraba a Haru, como le gritaba que le _amaba_, aunque fuese en broma, le molestaba, ver como esa "cosa" llamada Rei abrazaba al pelinegro y este _no oponía resistencia_. Le _irritaba_, los quería lejos del peli-negro, _a todos_. No iba a mentir diciendo que no le gustaría volver a esos días en los que Nagisa, Makoto, Haru y él nadaban con él, extrañaba esos tiempos. Al menos, cuando las cosas eran así, el de ojos zafiro no le odiaba, todo estaba bien. En cambio, ahora no solo le odiaba, se dejaba abrazar por los demás, cosa que nunca le había agradado. _¿Por qué?_ No le bastaba solo ignorarlo, si no que ahora además se alejaba de él para irse con los otros. Buscaría la oportunidad, la buscaría, para atar con más fuerza que nunca a ese delfín, para agarrarlo tan fuerte, que no se pudiese soltar jamás.

* * *

El día se presentaba tranquilo, aparte de la presentación del club de natación como ganador y candidato al torneo regional, no había más actos programados. Sería la rutina de siempre. Y sinceramente eso no le desagradaba, había tenido suficiente vuelco de sentimientos estos días, y para alguien como él, que se lo guardaba todo para sí mismo, un día de descanso no venía nada mal. Pero no es fácil olvidarse de todas las emociones vividas cuando no estás acostumbrado a sentir ni siquiera una, así que eran constantes las veces en las que el relevo se le veía a la mente. Aunque, si era sincero, no era como si eso realmente _le molestara_.

* * *

Practicar, practicar, y practicar de nuevo. Intentaba estar en el agua el mayor tiempo posible, de alguna manera, mientras braceaba, se olvidaba del pelinegro, y eso le hacía sentirse mejor, el problema es que acababa demasiado cansado, y sin ganas de nada. Aunque realmente, sospechaba que aunque no nadase tanto, seguiría sin querer hacer nada. Cuando salió del agua y fue a cambiarse, se sentía vacío, sabía que era su culpa, en cierto modo, pero también era culpa de Haru, por no saber que, aunque lo que había dicho, había sido en serio, él nunca dejaría de nadar con él. Lanzó un suspiro de derrota, ya arreglaría las cosas con Haru, ahora no era el momento. En cuanto puso en pie en el vestuario Nitori apareció, realmente era preocupante que ese crío siempre estuviese ahí, y justo ahora, que no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Parece que le va bien, Matsuoka-senpai.

-Tal vez. –Y sin darse cuenta ya no le estaba prestando atención a Nitori, le oía hablar, pero realmente no quería estar con él, no quería estar con nadie.

-¿Le pasa algo, Matsuoka-senpai?

-No… -Sí tan solo se callara, sí tan solo se fuera y le dejara…

-Pero si antes estaba tan contento por haber vencido a Nanase-san… -¿Lo estaba? Si, probablemente lo había estado. Realmente había sido feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.- Pero ahora que le ha vencido, puede seguir para delante, ¿no?

¿_Podía_? Esa era la pregunta que había asolado su mente todo el tiempo pero que no se había atrevido a formular, temía responderla, porque sabía que la respuesta era que había perdido su relación con Haru para nada. Si no le hubiese dicho nada al pelinegro, le habría ganado y punto, y él seguiría su camino, y lo mismo para el de ojos zafiro. Ag. Todo era tan complicado. Lo único que tenía claro es que sin Haru, no podía seguir.

* * *

No es que no le gustaran los eventos, simplemente no le parecían interesantes, no había algo de importancia en ellos, cuando era pequeño, puede, y solo puede, que le gustara ir, pero ahora, no entendía ese interés de sus compañeros por irse a ese festival. Aún así, iría, lo haría por ellos, porque ellos le había llevado a la victoria cuando pensaba que ya nada importaba, se lo debía. Así que sin importar lo mucho que se podría aburrir, iría.

* * *

No había _nada _de interés en el festival, solo iba porque su equipo lo hacía, no creía que rezarle al dios del agua sirviese de algo, no vas a ganar con plegarias, ganas con esfuerzo, y con sacrificio, mucho sacrificio. Pero tampoco le importaba ir con sus compañeros al templo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, después de todo. Lo que si le molestaba ligeramente, y llegaba a irritarle, era la presencia de cierto peli-gris. Entendía los esfuerzos de Nitori por ayudarle o animarle, pero es que en ese momento no necesitaba ni quería a nadie cerca, quizás en otro momento habría apreciado la presencia del menos, pero justo ahora, solo lo veía como una _molestia_.

* * *

El comportamiento de Nagisa era sospechoso, y eso lo podían notar hasta los niños de 4 años que correteaban por ahí mientras buscaban algún puesto para divertirse, él estaba seguro que Haru también lo había notado, pero, como de costumbre, el pelinegro había preferido callarse. Y tampoco iba a ser él quién le preguntara al rubio, sobre todo después de los múltiples guiños que le indicaban que se llevara al de ojos zafiro fuera de ahí. Supuso que algo pasaba, así que se llevo a Haru, después de todo, _no le disgustaba_ en absoluto estar _a solas_ con el pelinegro. Pero aún así, no podía disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amigo sabiendo que lo que pasaba requería llevarle lejos, eso significaba que había algo que él no podía ver, y no era difícil imaginarse algo, o más bien alguien que pudiese causar estragos a Haru con solo verle. Y solo hizo falta que Nagisa volviera y fueran juntos a comprar algo para confirmarlo. El castaño no tenía nada contra Rin, al contrario, lo consideraba un buen amigo, incluso después de lo que había pasado, pero había algo que no podía perdonarle, le había hecho daño a Haru.

-Así que Rin está aquí…

-Sí, por eso no queremos que se vean… Solo me hizo falta ver a Haru-chan después de los 100 metros para saber que Rin-chan le había dicho algo horrible. –Dijo el rubio, mientras suspiraba.- No quiero que se encuentren, si se ven Haru-chan recordará de nuevo lo que pasó y se pondrá triste de nuevo.

-Lo entiendo, mi amistad con Rin no ha cambiado, pero… No puedo dejar que se acerque a Haru. –Finalizó el castaño, ante la atenta mirada de Nagisa, que se extrañaba de ver a Makoto tan extremadamente decidido a evitar ese encuentro, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, ahora contaba con el apoyo del castaño y eso era bueno.

Gracias a la ayuda de Makoto, y los mensajes de Rei, el plan iba maravillosamente, hasta cuando Haru quiso ir al baño, que, por casualidades del destino, estaba justo donde Rin descansaba en ese momento, consiguieron persuadirlo para ir a otro.

-Makoto… No había necesidad de acompañarme al baño. Y tampoco creo necesario que entres conmigo.

-Oh, no te lo tomes a mal, Haru. Solo lo hice para que no te perdieras, y no entraré contigo, tranquilo. -Sabía que eso no era del todo verdad, y de alguna manera le extrañaba, el castaño no solía mentir, excepto para decir que estaba bien cuando no era cierto, pero confiaba en Makoto y no iba cuestionar su actitud.

* * *

Se había librado de Nitori, aunque probablemente esa no fue la mejor forma de hacer que el niño se fuera, después tendría que ir a disculparse con él, supuso que hasta para alguien como él su comportamiento había sobrepasado lo de ser _muy borde_. Siguió su camino, apenas había iluminación, todo era tan oscuro, como los ojos de Haru cuando él le había dicho aquello, se habían vuelto oscuros, en cambio ahora volvían a brillar con aquel no sé qué que le enamoraba.

Acabó descubriéndose en la Primaria Iwatobi, donde todo empezó, pero también donde todo terminó. Estaba justo en frente de aquel árbol, en ese lugar se lo había dicho, que se iría, allí vio por primera vez la tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro, pero esa tristeza de cierta manera le había demostrado que él era importante para Haru. Se agarró a la verja, ya vieja, mientras recordaba aquellos buenos tiempos, aquel relevo, en el que su mirada se clavo en el pelinegro, esa mirada… El brillo en los ojos azules fijándose en el rojo de los suyos. El océano rindiéndose a la ferocidad del fuego, que lo arrasaba todo… Aquel día había sido perfecto, aún sí fue el último que pasó con ellos. _¿Y ahora…? _Ahora, nada. No podía volver a nadar con ellos, _¿Por qué…? _Porque le había hecho daño, aún sí los otros le aceptaban, Haru estaba herido, le odiaba, o eso creía. Además, ellos ya tenían al otro, ese tío… Le había robado su puesto, le había robado los días en el Iwatobi, y lo más importante… Le había robado la posibilidad de nadar con ellos de nuevo, de nadar con Haruka. Se agarró el pecho, dolía mucho. _Demasiado_. Quería acabar con ese dolor. Aún si sabía que él no era el único que sufría… No lo soportaría, no tenía porque hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Qué llevas haciendo desde hace rato, Nagisa? –La voz del pelinegro sorprendió al rubio, que tembló al ver su plan descubierto.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije, Haru-chan? –Rezó para que la respuesta de Haru fuese negativa.

-¿Rin está aquí? –La indiferencia con lo que lo dijo de alguna manera calmó al rubio, que asintió.- Está bien, dile a Rei que vuelva. Aún si me encuentro con Rin, _no_ _pasará nada_.

Nagisa salió corriendo a buscar al peli-azul un poco más tranquilo, parecía que incluso si se encontraba con Rin, Haru no se retiraría o algo por el estilo, y eso le alegraba, no sabía _que tan equivocado estaba_. El pelinegro miraba el paisaje, perdido en sus pensamientos, había estado intentando centrarse en su club para evitar pensar en el pelirrojo, intentando evitar el problema, porque sabía que si sus pensamientos llegaban a Rin se haría daño, porque por mucho que lo negara seguía doliendo. Sus amigos eran un gran apoyo, pero no curarían el daño que estaba hecho, no podrían curar un orgullo que se había hecho trizas, les agradecía enormemente todo su apoyo, pero lo que había entre Rin y él era algo demasiado profundo como para ser solucionado fácilmente, incluso si hoy no se encontraban, algún día lo harían y el dolor seguiría ahí. Sabía que no le dolía solo a él, había visto la mirada de Rin en el relevo, ese fuego tan salvaje, le había perforado totalmente, pero había visto dolor en el fondo de aquellos ojos rojos, había visto _traición_. Y no culpaba al pelirrojo por sentirse traicionado, pero él también se había sentido así cuando Rin se fue.

-Sabes… -La voz de Makoto le sacó de sus pensamientos, ya le parecía normal que fuese el castaño quien le despertase de sus ensoñaciones.- No nos preparamos lo suficiente para el relevo, así que estaba un poco nervioso… Nadé lo más rápido que pude para que el siguiente pudiese salir… Pero en el proceso, recordé lo que vimos aquel día. Y estaba tan feliz de poder nadar contigo y los demás…

-Yo... No estoy tan seguro… -Eso captó la atención de Makoto, era casi imposible que Haru se sincerara con nadie, y ahora parecía estar haciéndolo.- _"Yo no tengo una razón para nadar, solo quiero sentir el agua."_ Creía que yo solo necesitaba eso, pero… Cuando él me venció… Todo se volvió oscuro… Dolía, él lo dijo… Que nunca volveríamos a nadar juntos… Me destrozó… -La mirada de Makoto, siempre tan amable, se mostraba sorprendida y ciertamente enfadada, sabía que Rin le había dicho algo a Haru, pero se había pasado.- Entonces ya no me importaba nada, todo se veía tan absurdo… Estaba solo, me sentía tan vacío. El campeonato se me antojó como una estupidez… Pero entonces… Os vi nadar, y recordé que nos habíamos esforzados todos juntos… Y pensé que yo todavía podía nadar, que podía ser como los demás, pero, en el relevo, con todos vosotros… Lo recordé… Lo que se siente al nadar con los demás en un mismo carril, lo que siente al darlo todo por los tuyos… Lo que siente al saber que están esperándote en la meta, con una sonrisa… Y yo… Fui feliz. Por eso… Nadaré con vosotros, lo haré.

Makoto le miró con la mayor sonrisa que jamás había esbozado, una sonrisa sincera, cargada de alegría, los ojos de Haru brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, ese océano se extendía ante él con energía, Nagisa, que había estado esperando, gritó y rió, lo mismo Rei, todos estaban felices.

-Nagisa… Rei… Makoto…. Yo… -No supo si continuar, algo dentro de él estaba mal, se sentía culpable por ser feliz aún cuando Rin estaba sufriendo, pero necesitaba ser feliz, él llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo, y detrás de la felicidad que ahora le inundaba, había dolor, así que solo por esta vez, se permitiría ser egoísta. – Quiero nadar con vosotros, otra vez.

* * *

El día volvía a presentarse tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal, si de verdad querían ganar en los relevos, tendrían que entrenar. Estaban todos, a excepción de Kou, que llegó unos minutos más tardes bastante cansada, probablemente por echar una carrera para llegar allí.

-M-Mi hermano… ¡Va a participar en el relevo combinado del torneo provincial!

Y fue en ese instante, en el que el mundo de Haruka Nanase se paró, en ese instante, en el que volvió a sentir aquella cadena al cuello.


	9. -Phone-

**_Pairing:_** _Rin x Haruka [RinHaru]_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [HxH]_

_**Disclaimer: Free! **__le pertenece a __**Kyoto Animation**_

**N.A:** _Si es que alguien se lo ha preguntado, no he actualizado porque he comenzado el curso y se me hace totalmente imposible. [Aunque dudo que alguien lo haya hecho. -Se siente muy Forever Alone y se tira por una ventana.- ;-; (?)] Por eso la historia va a cambiar a partir de ahora. òwo Ya no será siguiendo los capítulos de Free!, aunque sí se basará un poco en ellos cambiará totalmente. Y si alguien se pregunta: "¿Por qué? D: No cambies tu estilo, retrasada. ):" [Espero que nadie piense lo de retrasada, pls. xDD] Pues cambia bicos no tengo tiempo como antes, Free se acaba en una semana [-Va a llorar.- (?)] y ahora la historia irá por mi cuenta. Espero que sea interesante igual. ;_; Bueno, les dejo con el cap._

* * *

En realidad no sabía que tan masoquista podía ser alguien hasta que lo vio ahí, el chico peli-azul, mirándolo de frente, con una mirada que se alejaba mucho de las de cariño que le brindaban los demás, podía saber que para ese chico con gafas, él no era un amigo, y en realidad no le extrañaba en absoluto, la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara le había gritado, y si no fuera porque los demás estaban allí, le hubiese dado una paliza. Dio un largo suspiro, debería dejar de pensar en el pasado y centrarse en lo que pasaba ahora, en lo que quería decirle ese jodido cuatro-ojos que le había robado su puesto en el Iwatobi.

-Y bien… ¿A qué has venido? –En realidad solo se le ocurrían dos cosas por las cuales el chico pudo querer venir, una era para preguntarle algo, seguramente relativo al relevo, porque sabía que su hermana tenía una imposibilidad total para quedarse callada, o venía a fanfarronear de su buena clasificación con el Iwatobi, sí se tratará de ese último caso, juró que le pegaría hasta romperse los puños.

-Quiero hacerte dos preguntas, Rin-san. –El pelirrojo suspiro de alivio, la verdad no estaba de ánimo como para ponerse a pegarle allí, así que agradeció interiormente que solo quisiese algunas respuestas. - ¿Por qué se apuntó al relevo?

-Eso no te interesa, simplemente cambié de idea y punto…

-Esa respuesta no me sirve. –Rebatió el de pelo azul elevando ligeramente las gafas.- Debería ser más especifico.

-No creo tener que ser más específico con alguien con el que hablo por casi primera vez.

-Está bien, entonces… -Se lo quedó pensando un momento, podía ser que esa pregunta acabará con la poca paz que había entre ellos hasta ahora, ya que lo que iba a nombrar era algo casi tabú, un tema tan común como venenoso para el pelirrojo, incluso cuando los demás no le dijeron nada, él lo sabía, que solo la pronunciación de ese nombre era tóxico para el chico que tenía delante, de la misma manera que era igual de peligroso el nombrar a Rin para el chico de ojos zafiro.- ¿Qué opina de Haruka-senpai? Usted estaba obsesionado con ganarle porque creía que no podía avanzar si no lo hacía… ¿Puede avanzar ahora?

La pregunta le confundió, pero sin duda el nombre de Haru le dolió, el saber que ahora estaba tan lejos de él, incluso si sabía que podía ir a su casa a hablar lo que había pasado, se sentía incapaz, se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo culpaba al pelinegro, porque aún ahora no podía avanzar, incluso cuando le había ganado –y humillado- él seguía sin poder seguir adelante.

-Antes eráis tan buenos amigos, he visto fotos en casa del entrenador, pero ahora… ¿Por qué no podéis hablar tú y Haruka-senpai? ¿Por qué no podéis ser amigos?

Había tocado lo que no podía tocar. ¿Ser amigos? Eso nunca fue posible con Haru, él era como un tiburón, sin término medio, en cuanto vio a Haru, lo quiso para él, quiso que ese océano que estaba en los ojos del pelinegro le perteneciera por completo, no podían ser "amigos" cuando la mente del pelirrojo gritaba que quería algo más. Pero supo que para el pelinegro no era así, lo veía con Makoto, veía que él era el único en poder sacarle una sonrisa de verdad al de ojos esmeraldas, sentía como Mako era capaz de crear sentimientos en Haru, y notaba como se le escapaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba todo, odiaba al castaño, odiaba al pelinegro, odiaba al rubio. Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por querer tener a Haru aún sí era imposible. Pero escondió sus sentimientos, los enterró para poder estar con ellos, para poder nadar con el pelinegro en aquel relevo.

Pero nada se puede esconder eternamente, por eso se fue a Australia, para no hacerse daño, para olvidarle a todos, para olvidar esos ojos y su dueño. Pero fue imposible, cada vez que miraba el agua, lo recordaba, a él, a ese chico tan indiferente, cada vez que se sumergía, el relevo volvía a su memoria, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez hasta que él no podía más. Aquel relevo lo había jodido todo. Y no les echaba la culpa a ellos, había sido él quién había insistido una y otra vez para que nadaran juntos, pero no se lo esperaba, no se esperaba que aquello fuese tan divertido y genial, se sintió uno con los demás, se sintió cerca de Haru, verlo saltar sobre él para acabar sumergiéndose, para darle la victoria… Había sido demasiado perfecto, demasiado maravilloso como para ser cierto. Pero todo lo maravilloso tiene un lado malo, y él lo encontró en cuanto vio la piscina de Australia, porque aún que se quiso mentir a sí mismo, Rin ya sabía que no podría seguir. Y recordarlo le molestaba, pero que se lo hicieran recordar le molestaba aún más, sobre todo sí quién se lo recordaba era alguien que le había usurpado el lugar.

-¿¡Por qué dices todas esas gilipolleces!? ¿¡Tienes la menor idea de la relación que hay entre Haru y yo!? ¡Sí no sabes de lo que hablas, te callas! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con nosotros!

-¡Claro que tengo que ver! Es cierto que no sé qué tipo de relación tiene con Haruka-senpai… ¡Pero yo estoy en el Iwatobi! Cuando realizamos el relevo… Me sentí uno con ellos, me sentí feliz. ¿Sabe por qué me uní al club? Admiro la forma de nadar de Haruka-senpai, es preciosa… Creía que podría llegar a nadar tan bien como él lo hace… ¡Pero no puedo aprender de ellos cuando se pasan todo el día con "Rin-chan", "Rin-chan", "Rin-chan"! –Ya está, la paz que había reinado entre ellos había desaparecido, ambos gritaban, sus miradas reflejaban un odio profundo, aunque los ojos rojos mostraban un rastro de confusión, no entendía a que venía todo aquello. ¿Y qué si hablaban de él? Estaba seguro de que no era Haruka quién le nombraba, y si lo hacía, seguro que sería para añadir lo mucho que le odiaba. Él no tenía la culpa de que hablaran de él, no lo había pedido.

-Ese no es mi problema.

Todo lo que pasó después fue muy rápido, apenas se dio cuenta de que él chico de gafas le había golpeado hasta empotrarlo contra el muro, estaba sorprendido, pensaba que sí alguien iba a salir herido de ahí no sería él, pero no parecía que el peli-azul fuese muy amistoso.

-¡Claro que es tú problema! ¡¿De quién fue la culpa de que Haruka-senpai dejará la natación?!

-¿Eh?

-¡Él se sintió culpable por ganarte aquella vez! ¡Renunció a todo lo que le gustaba intentando ganarse un perdón que nunca llegaría! ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz de una vez? ¡¿No le has ganado ya?! ¡¿No le has humillado y dañado lo suficiente?! ¡¿Qué buscas en él, qué es lo que quieres que haga?! ¡Lo estás matando!

Fue suficiente el descanso que se tomó Rei para recuperar la respiración, Rin le tiró de un golpe al suelo, su mirada, normalmente rebosante de brillo, era un fuego furioso, que amenazaba con quemar a cualquiera que hablara más de lo que debía.

-¿Me preguntas por qué no le dejo en paz? Yo no quiero humillarlo, no quiero hacerle daño, pero… Quiero que sea mío, quiero someterlo, quiero que grite mi nombre hasta quedarse sin voz… Quiero que se aleje de Makoto, quiere que se aleje de ti, de Nagisa, de mi hermana… De todo, quiero que sea solo mío, que sus sonrisas me pertenezcan y sus ojos solo me vean a mí. Eso es lo que quiero, ese es mi objetivo. Sé que es egoísta, no voy a anegarlo porque es obvio, pero yo soy así.–Su voz era calmada, ocultando un nerviosismo obvio para alguien tan observador como Rei, veía como Rin se apretaba los puños, y supo que lo hacía para no pegarle un puñetazo que le rompiese la nariz allí mismo. La paz entre ellos había sido eliminada y sabía que otro comentario podría costarle unas gafas nuevas, pero iba a hacerlo, sin importar qué. No se arrepentiría.

-Eso es estúpido… Haruka-senpai es una persona, aunque no lo demuestre con grandes ataques sentimentales… ¡Él no puede pertenecerle! Y usted no sabría hacerle feliz… Incluso si no quiere, le está haciendo daño. Resígnese, tendría que cambiar para ser bueno para Haruka-senpai, alguien tan posesivo no puede ser para él.

Aunque sabía que pasaría, no supo esquivarle, un golpe directo a la cara, sus gafas cayeron al suelo, rotas. No sé molesto en mirar al pelirrojo, no es como si fuese a verle bien o algo, ahora todo estaba borroso.

-¡Te he dicho que no tienes nada que ver con esto! ¿Crees que sólo Haru sufre? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando le vi sonreíros a vosotros cuando a mí solo me dedica miradas de asco? ¿Acaso lo pensaste? ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Solo te preocupas de poder nadar con ellos de nuevo y me culpas a mí por todo! No tienes ni idea, de nada. ¿Sabes lo qué pasó en Australia? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Fui allí para poder quitarme a Haru de la cabeza, porque no quería hacerle daño y no quería salir herido, quería olvidarlo! Pero fue imposible… Los recuerdos, nadar con ellos me jodió por completo, pero a ti te da igual. Tú solo quieres nadar con ellos, es lo único que te importa, ¿Cierto? Incluso si ellos no quisiesen hacerlos, les obligarías. No me insultes cuando tú mismo no eres mejor de lo que yo soy.

* * *

-¡Haru-chan, apúrate o perderemos el tren! –El rubio le gritaba, mientras Mako le miraba algo extrañado, se había parado de repente, y había sacado el móvil del bolsillo.

-¡Oh! ¿Has traído el móvil, Haru? Eso es raro en ti. ¿Esperas alguna llamada? –Dijo el castaño, mientras se acercaba de nuevo al pelinegro, que negaba con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es Rei… -Dijo casi en un susurro, algo dentro de él le decía que algo estaba mal para que el peli-azul le llamara, pero acabó cogiendo la llamada.- ¿Sí…?

-_¿Haruka-senpai, eres tú? –_La voz de la otra línea sonaba nerviosa, lo que preocupó al de ojos zafiro.

-Sí… Rei, ¿Ha pasado algo? Ahora mismo íbamos a tú casa… -Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, pero incluso para él era difícil ahora que había decidido sincerarse con sus compañeros.-

-_Oh, menos mal que tenías el móvil contigo, temía que lo hubieses dejado en casa de nuevo. ¿Están los demás contigo? Bueno, da igual… Yo… Haruka-senpai, he cometido un terrible error. _

-¿Un error? ¿En qué te has equivocado? Yo no soy muy bueno es estas cosas, quizás sería mejor que hablases con Makoto… –Respondió el pelinegro, viendo al rubio que se había acabado acercando al ver que ambos mayores no se movían.

-_No, hablar con él no es necesario…Yo… Estaba cansado de escuchar como hablabais de Rin-san, me sentía excluido… En las fotos que nos mostró el entrenador Sasabe… Se veían muy unidos y realmente no entendía porque su relación ahora era así… P-Pensé que si le preguntaba directamente sería más fácil entenderlo… Me equivoqué, lo siento… Lo siento mucho, realmente._

-¿H-Has hablado con Rin? -Repitió, mientras dirigía una severa mirada a Nagisa, que reía nerviosamente mientras desviaba la cabeza hacía otro lado, estaba claro que Rei no había estado "_enfermo_".- Deberías saber que para nosotros eres un miembro de nuestro equipo, no deberías dudar sobre eso… Él forma parte del pasado, y tú formas parte del presente, de Nagisa, porque todos le estaban dando ánimos, ¿Por qué no le había llegado con eso, por qué no había sido suficiente? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a hablar con él?

-_L-Lo siento Haruka-senpai… Pero creo que para él vosotros no formáis partes del pasado…Especialmente tú. _

-No te entiendo, Rei. Él me lo dijo claro… "No volveré a nadar contigo, nunca." É-Él me odia, eso es todo. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, no es como si fuese feliz son su odio, pero… Las cosas han salido así, debí suponerlo, era algo que debí entender cuando él me apartó cuando volvió de Australia… Además, yo ya soy feliz nadando con vosotros. –Aún sí su voz tembló por un momento, consiguió que volviese a parecer indiferente de nuevo, no quería preocupar a Makoto o a Nagisa, sabía que desde la carrera, le cuidaban más de lo debido por miedo a que se derrumbara como lo hizo cuando Rin le dijo aquello.

-_¿Está seguro de eso? Desde mi punto de vista, más que odio lo que yo creo que él siente por usted es algo entre la obsesión crónica, la fascinación y el amo- -_La voz se cortó de repente, aunque la llamada seguía en línea, el peli-negro se quedo callado, estaba confundido por las palabras de Rei, era imposible que Rin llegara a sentir algo más que odio o asco por él, y no entendía como alguien como él peli-azul, siempre con la teoría en la cabeza, podía confundir algo como el odio absoluto con el amor.

-¿Rei? Rei… ¿Estás bien? –Su voz sonó verdaderamente preocupada, se preguntaba si Rin le había pegado y ahora había caído al suelo por el dolor de cabeza o algo parecido.

-Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre… No por el del ese cuatro-ojos sin gafas, él muy idiota estaba diciéndote tonterías, ¿Cierto? –La voz grave, autoritaria, sin ápice de emoción, se alejaba mucho de la de Rei, habría conocido ese tono en cualquier lugar.

-¿R-Rin? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Rei? –Su voz sonaba más bien dudosa, miraba a sus compañeros, Mako le observaba sin entender y Nagisa farfullaba algo sobre que Rei no debería estar aún con el pelirrojo.

-Digamos que este chico me irritó lo suficiente… Oh, no te preocupes, no le he roto ningún hueso. –Dijo con una leve risa que Haru no llegó a comprender del todo.- Sigues sin tener sentido del humor, parece que eso es lo único que no ha cambiado.

-Sí lo que pretendes es insultarme creo que será mejor que esta conversación termine. –Cortó el de ojos zafiro, no quería habar con Rin, no ahora que había conseguido ser feliz aún con su ausencia.

-Oh, ya veo. Ahora eres feliz con tus amiguitos y a mí que me den. ¿Cierto? ¿Crees que es tan sencillo? –Respondió el pelirrojo, no iba a aguantar las tonterías de Haru.

-Yo no fui quién decidió que no nadáramos juntos nunca más. ¿No ha sido suficiente con destruir mi orgullo? ¿Quieres tomar mi felicidad también?

-Tsk. Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar claramente… No me gustaría que dejaras la natación por mí de nuevo, ¿sabes? A las 10 en el antiguo club Iwatobi, te espero, Haruka.

No hubo más conversación. El Bip continuo informaba de que la llamada se había cortado, pero el pelinegro no hacía nada, notaba que Mako le sacudía preguntándole que pasaba, veía que Nagisa trataba de llamar a Rei, pero no hacía nada. Tantos años ocultándoselo a todos, hasta a Mako… Para nada, para que al final, él de entre todos se enterara.

_El mundo era cruel con Haruka Nanase._


End file.
